Resurrection
by The Goon
Summary: Sequel to "Countdown to Doomsday". The Nintendo Super Group is still on the mysterious island, and other evil forces are planning a large scale plot involving their extermination.
1. Waking up on the Island Shores

**Hey everyone, it's me, The Goon. This new story I'm uploading is a sequel to one of my previous fanfics, Countdown to Doomsday, and hopefully, it will do better than [or just as good as] Countdown to Doomsday. Enjoy the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any characters, except for Darkkoopa.**

**Story (if you did not read Countdown to Doomsday, and have no plans to, then you should read this part first): Princess Peach was about to celebrate her royal birthday, but then Bowser and his right hand man Kamek steal one of 30 Ultimate Power Stars and send Luigi to another world. Mario, Peach, and Kirby set off to find him, and along the way, try to help a baby penguin, which Peach names Frosty, find its mother.**

**Different Nintendo heroes either conflict or join forces. All of them are connected to the Ultimate Power Stars, and they all start fighting each other for it, until a new enemy steps in…an organization called P.V.U (Powerful Villains United) and their leader, Dimentio, a psychotic jester that Mario fought against before. **

**After a brawl at the Koopa Bros.' Fortress, an invasion to reclaim Yoshi's Island, and escaping a time bomb in Sunset Wilds, many Nintendo heroes end up at Peach's Castle, which has been taken over by Bowser and his minions. They enter the castle to take it back, and Mario battles Bowser as usual, but more chaos ensues when Bowser's "loyal" servant, Darkkoopa, kidnaps Bowser Jr. and Samus Aran, and Dimentio arrives and destroys their world.**

**Everyone wakes up in an alternate dimension created by Dimentio. Because of Dimentio's threat to destroy all existence, and the hostage situation caused by Darkkoopa, Mario and his friends join forces with Bowser and Kamek to stop them both. Fortunately, Samus and Bowser Jr. escape on their own, and are saved by Meta Knight, who brings Darkkoopa down for good. When they all reunite, they learn the true master plan Dimentio has set…to use the power of the Ultimate Power Stars to bring Doomsday to the present moment and destroy everything.**

**After many long, rough battles, they defeat Dimentio and the P.V.U, but they don't exactly make it to home, sweet home…they all find themselves on an island in the middle of the ocean. It doesn't matter to them, though. After the chaos they had been through, they all lie down and fall asleep.**

* * *

Darkkoopa's dark red shell still sat in the middle of nowhere. The ground was gray and cracked, and there was nothing but mist and fog surrounding it. In fact, Darkkoopa's shell was the only thing other thing for miles…well, that and the two silhouettes that were coming towards it. One was a small, hooded figure. The other was a floating, ghost-like being that was holding a lantern. Both emerged from the mist. The robes on the hooded figure were green, and the floating ghost was what was known to the people of Hyrule as a Poe.

"What is that up ahead, Eddie?" asked the hooded figure.

"It appears to be a turtle shell," said **Eddie**.

"What does it feel like?" asked the hooded figure.

"It has a powerful aura…it belonged to someone powerful who was once alive," said Eddie.

"I think this is the one," said the hooded figure, "We'll bring it with us."

* * *

Kirby opened his eyes to a bright, blue sky. He could hear the waves of the ocean crawling up the sandy shores. He remembered everyone passing out after the big battle against the P.V.U, but when he looked around, he was the only one on the beach…or so he thought, until Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong landed on top of him.

"Wow, that was a great nap!" remarked Diddy Kong, who was still yawning.

"Yep," replied Donkey Kong, "And now for some…hey, where is everyone?"

"Yeah, where are they?" asked Diddy Kong.

That's when Donkey Kong felt something struggling under him. He got up and saw that he sat on Kirby.

"Oh, sorry, little pink guy," said Donkey Kong, "I didn't see you there!"

Kirby inhaled Donkey Kong and shot him into a tree.

"I said I was sorry!" said Donkey Kong, rubbing his injured head.

"Anyway, where could they all have gone?" asked Diddy Kong.

Kirby ran to the trees and pointed at the sand. There were footprints left behind. One set of prints were those of a shoe, the other was in the shape of penguin feet. Wherever they were, Frosty was definitely with them.

"Maybe we should follow these tracks," suggested Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong led Diddy Kong and Kirby through the forest, following the tracks. Kirby looked around as if something was following them. Then Donkey Kong stopped short. The tracks had faded away. They were now in the middle of the forest on a strange island that they didn't know their way around.

"Well this is just perfect," complained Donkey Kong, "Now how are we supposed to find everybody else?"

"Perhaps I could help," said a voice from above.

"God?" asked Donkey Kong.

"No, but I'm as close as it's actually going to get," said the voice, "Look up here."

They all looked up and on a tall tree, there sat, on the long tree branch, an owl with long eyebrows. The owl was filled with wisdom. Kirby knew that much by the look in its eyes.

"Was that really the owl?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Yes," the owl said, "I am known as **Kepora Gebora**, but you can just call me one or the other. I have helped the Links in their past adventures."

"Yeah, speaking of the Links," said Donkey Kong, "We're looking for them, along with everyone else that was here on this island with us. Can you help us out?"

"That's what I'm here for," replied Gebora, "I do not know exactly everyone who was with you, or where some of them are, but I do know where a few of them are, including the Links. But…"

"But what?" asked Donkey Kong, "Is there some kind of catch? What do we gotta give you?"

"Nothing for me," said Gebora, "But you must be prepared for the long, perilous journey ahead of you."

"Long and perilous?" asked Donkey Kong, "C'mon, how bad could this island be? We just gotta find our lost amigos and there, we're finished!"

"I'm afraid it is more complex than that," said Gebora, "You must listen to me. The P.V.U was defeated, that much is true."

_He knows about the P.V.U? _thought Donkey and Diddy Kong.

"However, that was just the beginning of what is to come," said Gebora, "You prevented Doomsday from arriving earlier than it should. But time flies by. We can't go forward, and we can't go backward, without disturbing natural order. You prevented Doomsday, but that does not stop Doomsday from coming eventually."

"What are you going on about?" asked Donkey Kong.

"There are other evil forces at work as we speak," said Gebora, "One of which you have dealt with before. Only this time, it will not be so easy. When the time comes, you will be faced with hard choices. Some choices have to be taken over others. All of you who defeated the P.V.U…the time has come for you to once again save the world, and all of existence. It all rests on your shoulders."

Gebora flew up, dropping feathers as he flew off.

"I must keep a good distance," he said, "Follow the feathers to find your friends."

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kirby were bamboozled by Gebora's words. Was there more work in store for them? No matter, they followed Gebora to wherever he was heading.

* * *

Inside of a small house in Toad Town, or rather, in the basement of a small house, the green hooded figure and Eddie were watching over the unconscious Darkkoopa. His body was back in his shell, but he was still unconscious.

"You have some impressive skills to get this far in bringing Darkkoopa back to life," the hooded figure said to Eddie.

"Seeing as I am technically a spirit, it's only natural for me to have spiritual powers," said Eddie.

"You're still one of the most powerful foes I have ever encountered," said the hooded figure, "and that is why I have recruited you. Soon, I will recruit Darkkoopa as well, and my plan can be carried out further.

The hooded figure took off his hood. He was a Toad as well. He had green spots on his cap, and had swirly glasses with a gray, pointed moustache. He brushed his fingers through his moustache and cackled.

"The revenge of **Greed E. Toad **will soon be at hand!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	2. The Adventure Begins Again

**Hey everyone, it's me, The Goon. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any characters used, except Darkkoopa, Eddie, and Greed E. Toad.**

**This story takes place after the events of Countdown to Doomsday, so if you haven't read that yet, you should probably do that first.**

* * *

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kirby continued to follow the trail of feathers left behind by Kepora Gebora. He seemed a wise, but confusing owl. They were still unsure what to make of Gebora's warnings of making choices. Their minds were soon off that when they saw that Gebora's feather trail led them to Mario, Luigi, and Peach, all of whom were unconscious and roughed up.

"What happened to these guys?" asked Diddy Kong.

"A terrible evil is about to awake on this island," said Gebora, "The ones who wish to awaken this evil must have done this to them. I do not know why."

"Hey, buddies, wake up!" shouted Donkey Kong.

When that didn't work, he slammed to a rhythm on the ground. That sent Mario, Luigi, and Peach flying up. Peach glided down to the ground with her skirt. Mario landed on his feet next to Peach. Luigi fell face first directly behind them.

"Who did this to you guys?" asked Donkey Kong.

"We're not sure," replied Peach, "All we know is that we followed everyone else into the forest, and then we were all separated and, well, then something…attacked us."

"What do you mean?" asked Diddy Kong.

"We could feel it there, but we couldn't see it," said Peach.

"Something invisible?" asked Diddy Kong, "Oh crap! An invisible enemy that can kick our asses! Let's get out of here while we still can!"

"And how would you suggest doing that?" asked Donkey Kong, "We have no way of getting off this island!"

"This is not the time for idle chatting," said Gebora, still standing on the tree branch over their heads, "The others are still missing, and we must all be reunited before we can confront this new evil!"

Mario and Luigi did their signature jumps and followed Gebora to wherever he was leading them, with Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kirby following them.

* * *

Darkkoopa was almost coming out of his unconscious state. He opened his eyes and saw a strange ghost-like creature over his head. He must have been dead in some way, or else he wouldn't have rags on. There was a Toad standing next to the ghost, who had green spots on his hat, swirly glasses, and a gray, pointed moustache.

"So you are awake, Darkkoopa," said Greed E. Toad.

"What happened?" asked Darkkoopa.

His voice was faint and raspy. He was waking up after a long time of being dead. He was confused as to what was going on.

"Eddie here raised you from the dead," said Greed, pointing to Eddie.

"It's quite easy really," said Eddie, whom Darkkoopa realized was a Poe, "Since I'm technically dead myself, I just went into Hell and got your soul, and then put it back here."

"I went to hell?" asked Darkkoopa, "Never mind, I'll be on my way…"

"Not so fast, Darkkoopa," said Greed, "I had you resurrected for a reason."

"And what does that reason have to do with me?" asked Darkkoopa.

"Because of something you bear," replied Greed, "Have you ever taken a good look at your hands?"

"My hands are fine," said Darkkoopa.

He held his hands out in front of him. They looked quite normal at first.

"Now take a closer look," said Greed, "Take a real good look."

The more Darkkoopa concentrated, the more he could see strange insignias on his hand. It shined a bright combo of blue and green. There was a circle with a lightning bolt symbol in the center, and rings all around the circle.

"How long have I had this?" asked Darkkoopa, "And what is it?"

"You and a special selected few have always had these marks since the beginning of your lives," replied Greed, "As far as what they are, I will tell you in due time."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Darkkoopa.

"Greed E. Toad," replied Greed, "The soon-to-be most powerful Toad the world has ever known!"

* * *

Gebora continued to lead Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kirby to wherever their next destination was. The forests were getting a lot more crowded with trees. Once in a while, one or more of them would complain about being bitten by bugs, especially Peach.

"When can we stop for a break?" asked Peach, "My legs hurt, and I'm getting all sweaty, I'm tired, and these heels are _not_ for walking in and…"

_Please just shut up and suck it up_, thought Donkey Kong.

They were led though a few crowded bushes and they saw where Gebora was going. It was a large lake, blue and beautiful, with a clear view of the sky, which was now light blue and not a cloud in sight.

"Finally!" exclaimed Peach.

They all ran towards the water. Mario, Luigi, and Kirby drank some water, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped in the water, and Peach slipped off her high heels to put her feet in the water. It seemed to almost instantly make her legs and feet feel better. The water had certain warmth to it. Although it was humid outside, the warm water made everyone feel better.

Something had caught Peach's eye. Something was glowing under the water. She pulled her foot out and saw that on her foot, there was a strange, glowing insignia on it, of a lightning bolt surrounded by rings.

Mario and Luigi's hands were starting to feel funny. It could have been the water had something strange in it, but even when they pulled their hands out, they still felt funny. Though they ever rarely did so, they both slipped their white, signature gloves off. Both were appalled by what they saw. Like Darkkoopa (beyond their knowledge) and Princess Peach, both Mario and Luigi had the strange, lighting bolt insignia on their hands.

"Mama Mia!" they both exclaimed.

"What strange markings!" exclaimed Gebora, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"So your grand (and usually annoying) wisdom doesn't even know what it means?" asked Donkey Kong.

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Gebora.

Suddenly, they heard something roar, and there was a rustling sound in the trees.

"What was that?" asked Peach.

Everyone, even Gebora, got on their guard, for they had no idea what was about to happen. They saw red, glowing eyes in the bushes, and then out came its claws. Then it leaped into the air and landed in front of them, and they saw what it was.

It was a giant, metal monster, covered in silver armor, had tusks, and razor sharp claws. Its teeth were just as sharp as its claws, and its roar had sent a few trees out of their roots and into the lake.

"I hope you're ready for this, everyone," said Gebora.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	3. What's Left of Majora's Mask

**Hey everyone, it's me, The Goon. Hope you are enjoying the story so far and this chapter as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any characters used, except for Darkkoopa, Greed E. Toad, and Eddie the Poe**

* * *

The mechanical monster had armor on its shell and could roar loud, but one thing that wasn't already clear to the First Super Group was that it could also breathe fire, and at quite a considerable distance, also. Unfortunately, they learned this the hard way, when Luigi charged towards the monster, and had he not jumped on top of it, he would have been toasted by now.

"Mama Mia!" exclaimed Luigi.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" asked Diddy Kong.

"If we could get its armor off, it would be a lot easier," replied Donkey Kong.

"And how do we do that?" screamed Diddy Kong.

"Allow me!" cried a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Meta Knight swoop down through the mechanical monster. The armor fell off, but it was still standing.

"Now we can attack it while its defenses are weakened," said Meta Knight.

Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong charged towards the monster, but Mario and Luigi beat them to it. They both slid under the monster, which threw it up in the air. Diddy Kong was thrown into the air by Donkey Kong, and Diddy shot peanuts at it with his peanut gun. He was falling back down towards the ground, when both Kirby and Peach kicked the monster deep into the lake, where it sank and drowned.

"Very well done," said Gebora, "You are truly growing stronger."

"Hey wait a minute," said Donkey Kong, "Aren't you missing something?" He asked Peach.

Peach looked at herself, wondering what he meant. Did she drop anything? Her clothes were still on, and she had all of her extra accessories with her. Then it dawned on her…

"Oh my god!" she cried, "Frosty! Where are you?"

"You just now realized it wasn't here with us?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Fortunately, I know where that baby penguin was seen last," said Gebora, "It's on its way to our destination, so please follow me and we'll find it in due time."

"I guess that's the least we can do," said Peach.

* * *

Darkkoopa and Eddie followed Greed E. Toad to the deep, dark basement of the building they were in; a building that Darkkoopa still did not know where it was. Eddie used his torch to light the basement up so there was light. The walls were gray, but because of the torchlight, they appeared to be a dark red. Along the walls were shelves of books, and in the table in the middle of the room were notes and resources.

"What is all this?" asked Darkkoopa.

"I have done extensive research on those marks that you bear, as well as a few other things important to our cause," replied Greed.

"And?" asked Darkkoopa.

"And I believe that you are the key to the success of my plans," said Greed.

Eddie moved into a bizarre looking cabinet that had a strange mask drawing carved into it. Black dust clouds flew around the cabinet while Eddie was inside.

"What is he doing?" asked Darkkoopa.

"He is bringing out something that is vital to our mission," replied Greed.

Eddie came out from the cabinet with one hand behind his back, the other still holding the lantern.

"Did someone order a mask?" asked Eddie, pulling out a mask.

The mask was shaped like a heart with spikes all around it. Most of it was purple, there was no mouth, and it had fiery red eyes.

"This…is Majora's Mask!" proclaimed Greed.

"You mean to tell me that a tiny little mask is gonna help us?" asked Darkkoopa, "You've gotta be joking."

"I'm dead serious," said Greed, "You have no idea the kind of power this mask wields to anyone who wears it."

"There a story behind this thing?" asked Darkkoopa.

"As a matter of fact, there is," replied Greed, "A long time ago, a warrior encountered a powerful monster. He was talented with playing instruments, and used it to make the monster dance for three days and three nights. On the fourth morning, the monster died. The warrior used the armor on the monster to create a powerful mask…the one that is presented before us. The mask, however, became very powerful because of the monster's power, who was, in fact, **Majora**."

"Majora's Mask meant to have been sealed away, but somehow, it ended up in the possession of a strange Mask Salesman. It was then stolen from him by a forest brat named The Skull Kid, and he used its power to try and destroy the land of Termina."

"I've been there before," said Darkkoopa, remembering his travels during the Ultimate Power Stars incident.

"So has Eddie," said Greed, "When Majora's Mask was no longer reliant on The Skull Kid, it abandoned him and used its own power in an attempt to destroy the land. But the hero known as Link defeated it. However…while the power of the mask was vanquished, the mask itself still remained. Eddie found it one day while roaming the fields at night, and then…"

"Hold on a sec," said Darkkoopa, "Which Link are you talking about?"

"What do you mean which one?" asked Greed.

"What do you mean what do you mean?" asked Darkkoopa, "There's Four Links!"

"What? When did that happen?" asked a shocked Greed.

"I don't know, but I thought there were always four," replied Darkkoopa.

_Impossible_, thought Greed, _if there are Four Links, how will I know which one I need?_

* * *

On another side of the island, Samus was waking up from her long nap. Only she wasn't on the sand where she fell asleep. She was on a rocky surface, and the smell of lava was all around. She looked around and she saw that she was inside the volcano. Looking up, she could see the bright morning sky, finally cleared up, and the sun beating down on her already boiling face. From a short distance to her right, she could hear someone shouting "Help!"

Samus turned and saw a giant rock monster standing on the lava. He was holding Ness in one hand and Lucas in the other. No matter what PK attacks they used, the rock monster seemed unaffected by it.

"Samus! Help!" cried Lucas.

Samus went to shoot the rock monster with her ice beams, but then realized she no longer had her full powered suit like she did during the battle at Dimentio's Fortress. Now she was back in her Zero Suit, so all she had was just a small blaster, which really would not help much against a giant rock monster.

"Lemme at 'em!" shouted a voice from behind.

Samus looked up to see who the gruff voice belonged to. A large monster landed in front of her. He had a green, spiked shell and red hair with big claws. He could also breathe fire.

"I ain't letting some rock monster get the best of me! Its go time!" said Bowser.

_There he goes_, thought Samus, _as cocky as ever_.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	4. Ghost Seeds

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. For all my stories, I've stumbled upon a bit of writer's block, but I promise that I will be updating sooner once I get writer's block out of my way. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters.**

* * *

"Chew on this, tough guy!" shouted Bowser.

He stomped on the ground, which sent boulders flying up in the air, and Bowser kicked them one by one into the monster. Of course, this had no effect. He then charged up for a massive fire attack on him, but when he released his fiery breath, the monster only increased in size.

"Bowser, step aside," said Samus.

"But why?" asked Bowser, "I'm in a fighting mood, so unless you want to brawl with me, I'm taking it out on this thing!"

"But just think for a moment," said Samus, "Your main attacks are throwing boulders and breathing fire."

"So?" asked Bowser.

"So it's a rock monster, so boulders don't have much effect, and since its covering itself in lava, neither will work," explained Samus.

"Well then why don't one of those little punks in its hands use an Ice attack or something?" asked Bowser, "Don't they have something like that?"

"Oh crap, I forgot!" exclaimed Samus, slapping herself in the forehead. She then shouted out, "Lucas! Ness! One of you use an Ice attack!"

"I TOLD you to do that, but you said 'No! That won't work!'" shouted Lucas.

"Fine, I'll cast something!" shouted Ness, and then shouted, "PK FREEZE!"

The attack froze the rock monster's hand, which then started to freeze its entire body. Lucas squeezed out and then kicked the frozen monster in the middle of its chest, and it shattered into pieces, releasing Ness. Fortunately, they both landed on small pillars in the lava.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Samus.

"We're fine, but why is Bowser up there with you?" asked Lucas.

"I _was_ gonna kick that thing's ass, until _somebody_ ruined it for me," replied Bowser, looking at Samus.

"I wasn't ruining anything," said Samus, crossing her arms, "I was using logic to help solve the problem."

"Yeah, well if you've got big muscle and bad attitude like mine, you don't _need_ logic!" proclaimed Bowser.

"You keep telling yourself that," said Samus, "Now come on, guys! Let's see if we can't find our way out of this volcano!"

* * *

Outside the volcano, just off the northeastern shore, a small piece of rusty metal was floating towards the island. No, it was actually being rowed to the island. Two people, one short and muscular, the other tall and thin, were using metal pipes to row themselves onto shore. The sky had cleared up considerably. There were no more dark, misty clouds; instead, the sun shone brightly, and not a cloud was in the big blue sky. It looked like a perfect tropical island…from the outside. Wario and Waluigi were about to find out that once they step foot on the shore, they would be pulled into the island's strange events.

"We should consider ourselves lucky we were on a piece of Darkkoopa's Battleship when we landed," said Wario, helping Waluigi pull their metal raft to shore.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that we weren't blown to smithereens like the ship was," said Waluigi.

"Nah, we would have been fine!" bragged Wario, "Or at least, I would have been! It'll take more than a time bomb and the near destruction of the world to take me out!"

_I hate when he does that signature pose of his_, thought Waluigi when Wario held up two fingers on both hands for his pose.

"Too bad we're stuck on some island," said Waluigi.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!" exclaimed Wario.

"How so?" asked Waluigi.

"Islands always have buried treasure!" exclaimed Wario, "What would make this one any different? Still, I doubt it would be as good as all 30 Ultimate Power Stars."

"Nothing we can do about that," said Waluigi, "They were all used to stop that weird little jester nut from destroying the world. The Ultimate Power Stars don't exist anymore."

"Nonetheless," said Wario, "There's still bound to be something valuable on this island! Who knows? We might hit the jackpot big time!"

Without warning, the two of them were thrown off their feet. Something blue and blurry was being chased by something black and blurry. It passed by them again, blowing Wario's hat off his hard head.

"What was that?" asked Wario, taken by surprise.

Landing in front of them on the sand were two speedy hedgehogs who were tired and exhausted. The blue one was named **Sonic**, and the black one was named **Shadow**.

"Just do it, Sonic," said Shadow.

"Over my dead body, Shadow!" exclaimed Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow kept dashing around, slamming into each other, rings flying on the ground, and each of them trying to get more. Wario made the mistake of rushing in to join the brawl, but ended up being carried away with them. He was in the middle of their fight, and was constantly getting hit by their attacks.

"Well, someone has to make things more normal," groaned Waluigi as he chased after them.

* * *

"So, with Majora's Mask in our possession, we'll be unstoppable?" asked Darkkoopa.

"Not unstoppable, but very powerful," replied Greed, "Either way, it's not enough to have a complete victory. And that's where Eddie comes in."

"How so?" asked Eddie.

"You can use your powers to take us places the way you do, right?" asked Greed.

"Normally, yes," replied Eddie, "But that's when I have enough Ghost Seeds."

"Ghost Seeds?" asked Darkkoopa.

"They allow me to bring other people or things with me when I travel," said Eddie, "its one Ghost Seed for an item, and three Ghost Seeds to bring a person."

"So, if you're bringing us and Majora's Mask, then you'll need seven Ghost Seeds," said Greed, "Where do you get those?"

"In a place only I can reach," replied Eddie, "It's in a place called Dry Dry Desert. Somewhere near the Dry Dry Ruins, there is a well that leads deep underground. So deep that no normal human can see his own hand in front of him. But for us Poes, it is fairly simple to navigate our way through the well. Ghosts Seeds are usually found underground and near water, so the Well is a perfect place to start!"

"I guess we'll have to be patient for you in the meantime," said Greed.

"I will catch up with you two momentarily," said Eddie, fading away to travel.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	5. Chaos Emeralds

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 5 of Ressurection is now uploaded and ready for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters used.**

* * *

No matter what, Wario was always stuck between Sonic and Shadow attacking each other. Waluigi attempted running up the tall, thin trees to stop the fight, but whenever he reached the top, it would fall to the ground and then fly right back up, catapulting Waluigi into the sand.

"I don't care how persuasive you are, you'll _never_ make me use our powers to do that! NEVER!" shouted Sonic, still attacking with Wario in the middle.

"Put your damn sympathies away, Sonic!" growled Shadow, "It doesn't matter how we do it, as long as it's done!"

"But that puts innocent lives at stake!" cried Sonic.

"You can't truly have a victory without making sacrifices!" shouted Shadow.

"How can you call it a victory if innocent people die?" asked Sonic.

"Will someone just put me out of my misery?" whined Wario, who had just about enough of a beating from the two speedy hedgehogs.

"You shut up!" Sonic and Shadow shouted simultaneously, punching Wario into the sand with Waluigi. When Sonic and Shadow landed, Wario and Waluigi popped out from the sand.

"What gives? You're interrupting our conversation," said Shadow.

"Conversation? Sounds more like an argument," said Waluigi.

"Argument? Looked more like a fight," said Wario.

"Regardless of what it is, you're in our way," said Shadow, starting to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, Shadow?" demanded Sonic.

"To do my own thing," replied Shadow.

"Not as long as I'm still around," declared Sonic, "I told you before, I'm not letting you do that!"

"Do what?" asked Waluigi.

"Will someone just explain what the hell is going on?" asked Wario.

"You wouldn't get it even if you tried," said Shadow.

"I don't like your tone, buddy!" Wario said angrily.

"Calm down!" exclaimed Sonic, "We can explain!"

"You're actually going to tell them?" asked Shadow.

"What's the harm?" asked Sonic, "Anyway, have either of you two heard of Chaos Emeralds?"

"Never," they both said simultaneously.

"See? Why don't we just stop there?" asked Shadow.

"They're these things," said Sonic, pulling out a yellow Chaos Emerald, "but all in different colors, and seven in total. They have incredible power, so they have to be kept in the right hands."

Wario and Waluigi's eyes became shaped like dollar signs, and Shadow could have sworn he heard a cash register sound going off in their heads.

"Incredible power?" asked Waluigi.

"Yes," replied Sonic, "There are plenty of villains who would love to get their hands on this."

"So why were you two fighting over it?" asked Wario.

"Oh we weren't fighting for the Chaos Emerald," replied Sonic, "We were fighting over what to do with it! See, Shadow thinks we should just gather a group of villains in one place and destroy them…but at the cost of innocent lives!"

"Sonic, on the other hand, thinks we should preserve the Chaos Emeralds once we find them all unless necessary," said Shadow.

"And that's where we started to disagree," said Sonic.

"You mean when you started arguing," said Waluigi.

"No, you mean when they started fighting," said Wario.

"Enough!" shouted Shadow.

"Excuse us for a moment," said Wario, pulling Waluigi aside.

"What are you thinking, Wario?" asked Waluigi.

"Didn't you hear them? Those things have incredible power!" exclaimed Wario.

"Yeah, so?" asked Waluigi, "It's not as if we know how to use them."

"True," said Wario, "But imagine what a person who does know how to do it will do to get it…especially if they have tons of cash!"

"I like your thinking," said Waluigi.

Waluigi and Wario turned back around and looked at Sonic and Shadow.

"We think we might know where some of the other Chaos Emeralds are," said Wario.

"Great!" exclaimed Sonic, "So…you can take us to them right?"

"Of course!" replied Waluigi.

"The sooner we do this, the better," said Shadow.

Sonic pulled out a communication device and said, "Let me call everyone else here so we can all search together."

"There are more of you?" asked Wario.

"We've got a whole gang with us!" exclaimed Sonic, "There's Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Cream, just naming a few…even the rough and tough Team Chaotix!"

"Well then," said Waluigi, "Let's be on our way then!"

* * *

Far off the island towards the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a place called Dry Dry Desert. It was mostly known to many as the resting place of the lost Dry Dry Ruins, but for the Poes, it was mostly known as the location of the Well to the Underworld, the best place to find Ghost Seeds. Eddie appeared in the middle of an expedition camp site in the desert, where he saw Koopa archaeologists looking over plans and preparing for the next day. It was, after all, nighttime in the desert.

"If memory serves me correctly, the Well was to the northeast, right next to the area with the ruins," said Eddie.

Eddie floated by, scaring the archaeologists without a care. They hid in their tents as Eddie made his way through the camp and into the flat desert. The strong sandstorms blowing through the large desert did not halt Eddie in any way. In fact, it helped Eddie get there faster, since the winds were blowing in the direction of the well.

"There it is," said Eddie to himself.

The well stood there all by its lonesome, sand blowing onto its rusty stone wall. There was a ladder that led down to it, but Eddie would not need it. All he had to do was float down to the bottom. Even for Eddie, however, it took a while. The well went down a good 200 feet into the ground, where the desert heat and flying sand could not reach. Down in the Underworld, to which the well led, it was cold, damp, and dark. The echoes of water drops could be heard. Eddie could see clearly all the other Poes and spirits wandering around the Underworld.

"So, seven Ghost Seeds we need," said Eddie, "Well then, the sooner I get started the better."

Eddie floated deeper into the Underworld to begin his search.

* * *

Gebora led Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Meta Knight deeper into the forest, keeping on their guard for whatever "invisible enemy" attacked them earlier.

"Did you hear that?" asked Luigi.

"Hear what?" asked Diddy Kong in reply.

"I thought I heard something…like children arguing," replied Luigi.

Everyone stood silent for a moment, and they all heard it too. A few kids were having an argument not too far from they were.

"We have been looking for them," said Gebora, "Follow me."

_We've been looking for them?_ Donkey Kong still couldn't stand Gebora's way of saying things. _Either make the point clear or don't_, thought Donkey Kong, _Why make it more complicated than it has to be?_

When the First Super Group found who they were looking for, it was not what they had expected. They were four small kids wearing tunics, one green, one red, one blue, and one purple. They each had a sword and shield with them, and were apparently arguing about which way they should go next.

"That can't be," said Peach.

"But it is," said Gebora, "During the events prior to your awakening, the Four Links were transformed into children."

"I'm telling you, Zelda is still on this island!" shouted Green Link.

"And what are the odds of that?" asked Red Link, "There's trees around for miles, and we have no idea where we are!"

"Well she couldn't have gone too far," said Blue Link.

"But what if she did?" asked Purple Link.

"Don't tell me you're siding with Green?" Red asked Blue.

"Sorry man, but he's got a better point than you," replied Blue.

"Enough fighting!" shouted Gebora.

"Oh no, not this crazy bird!" shouted Red Link, "First we're lost, now this guy! What's next? A giant bird attacks us?"

No sooner did Red Link say that when a giant, robotic bird landed in front of them, though it looked more like a pterodactyl. Someone or something had reconstructed Meta Ridley and it was prepared to attack everything in sight.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" asked Green Link.

* * *

To be continued...

~The Goon~


	6. The Truth about Frosty

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, but in this chapter, there is a major revelation about one of the characters, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

When Bowser Jr. woke up in a dark, rocky passage, which was presumably inside the volcano, he heard someone muffling as if struggling for dear life. When he rolled over, Kamek darted up in the air, finally receiving fresh air.

"Geez Louise, being under you is the worst place to be!" shouted Kamek.

"But that's what you said about my pop," said Bowser Jr.

"Point," said Kamek, "Being under _you_ is the _second _worst place to be!"

Not too far from them, Daisy, Frosty, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee all ran over to where Kamek and Bowser Jr. were. Frosty and Waddle Dee fell behind, but eventually caught up, just as the conversation was heating up.

"What makes you think **I** had anything to do with this?" asked Kamek.

"Why not?" asked King Dedede in reply, "You're all magical and stuff, you could have separated everybody!"

"If I were going to do that, I would be sure to stay by Lord Bowser," said Kamek, "_Not_ his whiny little brat."

"Don't call me whiny little brat, big nose!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Why you little…!" shouted Kamek.

"Please stop fighting!" cried Daisy, "That will get us nowhere!"

"Then what bright ideas do _you_ have, Miss Royal Pain?" asked Kamek.

"I take offense to that," said King Dedede.

"I suggest we explore this cave further," replied Daisy, "We can get an idea of where we are, where everyone else is, and what exactly happened."

"Good idea," said Dedede, "Only one problem: What do we do with the penguin?"

Frosty looked up at everyone else when it heard its name.

"We'll take him with us," replied Daisy, picking up Frosty in her arms.

"Great, one more individual to look out for," complained Kamek.

"Let's just move on," said Daisy.

The Second Super Group moved down the tunnel in wherever they were. Kamek would frequently stop the group to cast a Light spell over the group so that they could see where they were going.

"How much longer until we're there?" whined Bowser Jr.

"Don't you start whining," replied Kamek, "No one knows how much longer until we're there."

* * *

Deep underground in the Underworld, Eddie continued his search for Ghost Seeds. Since everyone else there was a Poe, no one bothered him.

"This will be easier than I thought," said Eddie, "Looks like a Ghost Seed up ahead now!"

Now Eddie, along with other Poes, could not easily be harmed, since they are made of very little material. This is why Eddie saw but felt nothing when a metal monster zoomed right through him, holding the Ghost Seed he needed.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Eddie.

He turned around and saw a metal beast, who was actually **Metal Sonic**, running off with one of the Ghost Seeds.

"No one takes my Ghost Seeds and lives to tell the tale!" shouted Eddie.

Eddie floated down the passageways to follow Metal Sonic and get his Ghost Seed back.

* * *

Back on the main island, Meta Ridley shot a fire blast he had been charging up since he landed. It was by pure luck that the Four Links had been able to put aside their distractions and dodge the attack.

"Well that was a close one, you guys!" exclaimed Peach.

"Swords made of metal material will not work against that creature," said Gebora, "You will need something else to defeat it."

"Well no shit!" shouted Red Link.

Mario jumped up on Meta Ridley's head, but was knocked off by Meta Ridley's mechanical tail. Mario held onto the tail and slid under Meta Ridley's right leg, throwing it off balance.

"Now's out chance!" cried Green Link.

The Four Links used their Boomerangs to blow Meta Ridley into the air, away from the island.

"We won't be seeing him for a long time," said Purple Link.

Peach chuckled at the child forms the Four Links had now taken. Meta Knight was only slightly shorter than each of them, and they were all Diddy Kong's height, but Donkey Kong towered over them. Gebora flew down to the closest branch and continued to offer his wisdom.

"It will return, I am afraid," said Gebora, "And it will be much stronger the next time. Be prepared for it."

_Couldn't have figured that out on our own,_ thought Red Link.

"Where are you leading us?" asked Peach.

"It is important that you know where you are and where everyone else is," replied Gebora, "I am taking you to the heart of the island."

"Princess," said Gebora, "May I have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course," replied Peach.

_Maybe he'll stay out of our hair for a while when they're talking,_ thought Blue Link.

Peach followed Gebora into the thick part of the forest while everyone else was finding other ways to entertain themselves.

"Where did you find the penguin you called Frosty?" asked Gebora.

"Well," replied Peach, "I was with Mario and Kirby on Cool, Cool Mountain, and we saw a poisoned mama penguin clutching it. But then Cackletta and Popple attacked and took the penguin with it."

"Did you ever find yourself curious as to why she did that?" asked Gebora.

"Well, I knew Cackletta was evil, and Popple is just greedy, so they tend to do things like this, but I'm not sure if there was any particular motive," replied Peach.

"The P.V.U knew nothing of the Penguin Monarchy," said Gebora, "Cackletta acted on her own."

"Penguin Monarchy?" asked Peach.

"Yes," replied Gebora, "I have not only been a watchful guardian to the Four Links, but also a close advisor to the patriarch of the monarchy. I hold the record of being the only non-penguin to be a part of the official monarchy."

"What is the Penguin Monarchy?" asked Peach.

"It is a kingdom of penguins," replied Gebora, "They reside on a vast number of islands far to the south. King Penguins are the rulers of the monarchy. "Frosty" is the son of the current ruler, King John Penguin XVIII. "Frosty" is actually Prince Alfred Penguin."

"Wait," said Peach, "If Frosty is a prince, then his mom…the poisoned penguin was…"

"Yes," replied Gebora, "She was the kind and gracious wife of King Penguin XVIII…she was Queen Sandra Penguin."

"Cackletta knew about their whole kingdom?" asked Peach.

"All that and more," replied Gebora, "She was plotting to take over the monarchy through force. She got Popple under her control, and used him to pose as an Ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom in order to befriend them. Once she gained their trust, she got close to the queen, and then poisoned her, so that she could take the prince and kill him without any obstacles."

"And the P.V.U really had nothing to do with this?" asked Peach.

"They were completely unaware," replied Gebora, "They recruited her amongst their ranks while she was pulling off her evil scheme. Now that she has been defeated, along with P.V.U, her plan is in ruins."

"But that's good, right?" asked Peach.

"Partially," replied Gebora, "Although the threat of Cackletta is no more, the king is still short of an heir. The monarchy will not truly be at peace until their prince is returned."

"So what do we do?" asked Peach.

"That's a no-brainer, Princess," retorted Diddy Kong.

Peach and Gebora turned and saw that everyone else had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You heard?" asked Peach.

"Everything," replied Donkey Kong.

"So," said Purple Link, "A penguin prince, eh?"

"Smells like a side quest if you ask me!" exclaimed Blue Link.

"So once we find a way off this island…" said Peach.

Green Link finished her sentence by saying, "…we find the peguin prince, and then we return it to its kingdom."

"But how?" asked Luigi.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later, won't we?" asked Meta Knight in reply.

The First Super Group followed Gebora deeper into the forest, prepared for the remainder of the adventure.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	7. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Sorry about the long wait. Chapter 7 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters, except for a few obvious originals.**

**P.S: There's a few new characters introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

Inside the caverns of the island volcano, the group that consisted of Kamek, Bowser Jr, Daisy, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Frosty had gone from bright red lava paths to dark, green underground tunnels. They started to notice cave drawings on the wall that would glow in the darkness of the tunnels. Frosty hopped out from Daisy's comforting embrace and waddled to the drawing of the iceberg.

"What's it doing?" asked Bowser Jr.

"How the hell should we know?" asked Kamek.

"I'm looking at these cave drawings," said Frosty.

Everyone jumped back in shock except for Kamek. They had never thought Frosty could speak a word.

"Oh come on," complained Kamek, "We've run into plants and trees, and all other strange things that can talk. Now you're surprised we have a talking penguin?"

"I can only talk because of this energy we are getting closer to," said Frosty, "There is one like it in my home kingdom, but without it, I'm like any other penguin."

"Kingdom?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes," replied Frosty, "I am Prince Alfred Penguin of the Penguin Monarchy."

"What?" they all cried. Now even Kamek was shocked.

"You? A prince?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yes, a prince," replied Alfred, "And I must say I am most disgusted by how you referred to me within the past few hours."

"Whatever," muttered Bowser Jr.

"So wait," said Daisy, "If you're a prince, does that mean you have special powers of some sorts?"

"Every penguin in the monarchy has a special power," replied Alfred, "Though theirs are cool and more powerful like crumbling mountains or freezing the ocean surface."

"And you?" asked King Dedede.

"I don't know if I feel like sharing that," replied Alfred shamefully.

"You'll be flattened by my hammer if you don't!" cried Dedede, raising his hammer.

"Don't say that!" cried Daisy.

But it was too late. The penguin prince was much smaller than all of them, and had too much to live for to be smashed by a hammer, even if it was wooden, so he responded desperately, "I-I can only manipulate what people say and hear!"

They all stopped. Prince Alfred called this less than ordinary, but they all had a few thoughts of how dangerous that power could really be.

"See?" asked Alfred, "I told you it was lame compared to my predecessors."

"I don't think you realize how useful that ability can really be," said Daisy, "How about you show us?"

"Nah, something that overwhelming would make someone here piss their panties," said King Dedede, referring to Bowser Jr.

"I would not! I don't even wear panties!" cried Bowser Jr.

"That's how it works," said Alfred.

"Huh?" they all gasped.

"You all heard Dedede say 'something that overwhelming will make someone here piss his panties,' but what he really said was, 'That could be a damn useful power,'" explained Alfred.

"Wow!" exclaimed King Dedede, "I didn't even know I said that!"

"That's awesome!" cried Bowser Jr.

"Well I'm glad you guys think that," said Alfred sadly, "Not many on my home islands see it that way. They think I'm wasting my time trying to fill my forefathers' footsteps because I can't do any of the cool stuff they did."

Bowser Jr. had a few thoughts going through his head, and it wasn't about lifting a finger to help save the world again.

"But that _is_ cool," said Daisy.

Waddle Dee nodded in agreement. Alfred felt a little better about his ability now.

"Thanks, now let's move on," he said, now leading the Super Group deeper into the caverns.

They started to notice something peculiar about the drawings on the walls…no matter what event was going on, they always featured small creatures with heads shaped like chocolate kisses.

"Wonder what those things are?" wondered Kamek.

"I believe that is a creature known as a Chao," said Alfred, "And based on what is drawn on these walls, it would appear that there were once many of them on this island."

"What's with the giant butterfly that they're all surrounding?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Maybe it is a god of some sort to them," replied Alfred, "But again, this is just my educated guess."

The Super Group moved deeper into the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie was still hot in pursuit of Metal Sonic, who had taken one of the Ghost Seeds he needed. Fortunately, Eddie found one while on Metal Sonic's track, but that still left six to collect, and he still had to catch Metal Sonic.

"Obviously this thing isn't human," said Eddie to himself, "But I still can't believe how powerful it is!"

He had not seen Metal Sonic's true strength. He only saw his speed. Eddie was making a huge mistake underestimating Metal Sonic. Fortunately, Metal Sonic was picking up even more Ghost Seeds along the way, so Eddie figured that once he caught Metal Sonic, he could just take those Ghost Seeds and easily finish the task.

* * *

While Sonic and Shadow easily ran up the volcano walls, Wario and Waluigi struggled and perspired to keep up with them. Even though Wario had big muscles, he still found the challenge of climbing up the volcano walls a bit too difficult.

"This had better be worth the trouble," groaned Wario.

"Just remember, this was _your_ idea," said Waluigi, "If anything goes wrong, you get all the blame!"

"Whoa! What happened to our partnership?" asked Wario, "I thought we had that settled back at Darkkoopa's Battleship? Or was it Dimentio's Fortress?"

"But if you didn't hear about these Chaos Emeralds, we would be back in Mushroom Kingdom thieving from Bandits and other people," said Waluigi, "Whatever these emeralds are, they better be worth a lot."

* * *

Inside the volcano, not too far from Prince Albert's group, was the other Super Group that consisted of Ness, Lucas, Samus Aran, and Bowser. They had been making decent progress when suddenly, Bowser cried out in pain.

"What?" asked Samus.

"I just stepped on something and it _hurt!_" whined Bowser.

Lucas and Ness chuckled to themselves, but not quietly enough for Bowser not to hear.

"Quit laughing, you little brats!" shouted Bowser, warming up his fiery breath.

Lucas and Ness started to run away in fear, until Samus got in Bowser's way.

"Do it and I'll make you wish you were never born," said Samus.

There was something about her that made Bowser feel threatened, so he reluctantly backed down and pulled out the Pokeball that had started his complaining in the first place.

"Another one of these things?" asked Bowser.

"Could it be…?" wondered Samus.

She threw the Pokeball up into the air, and when it landed on the ground, the bright light was released and out came Pikachu.

"There you are!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" squealed Pikachu.

Samus saw Pikachu as a cute pet, which led to her embracing Pikachu and petting his head.

"Let go of him!" cried a voice from down the tunnel.

Everyone turned to see a dark figure throwing something at them.

"Go, Charizard!" the figure cried.

They saw that he had thrown a Pokeball, but this Pokémon wasn't nearly as small or cute as Pikachu. In fact, this one was a tall, orange dragon, who immediately began breathing fire around him, scaring off everyone except Bowser.

"You think you're tough, do you?" asked Bowser, "Well then, lemme show you _real_ power! Introducing the King of the Koopas!"

Charizard created a huge boulder and threw it at Bowser, who simply tossed it aside like it was a candy wrapper. Bowser smacked Charizard on the head into the cavern walls. He got back up, however, but Charizard was almost out of energy already.

"Charizard can't win on his own," realized the Pokémon Trainer watching from the darkness, "Squirtle! Ivysaur! Help him out!"

Two more Pokeballs were thrown into the brawl, and this time, two came out. One was a small blue turtle, obviously Squirtle, who could almost resemble a Koopa, minus his curved tail. The other was slightly bigger with a plant on his head. The vines could be used as tentacles on an octopus. This was Ivysaur.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

Bowser could easily knock Squirtle out of the way, but Lucas saw Ivysaur sneaking up behind. It was a diversion!

"PK Fire!" cried Lucas.

Ivysaur was blown back by the attack, and more chaos would have ensued, but Pikachu ran towards the Pokémon Trainer.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed, hugging Pikachu.

"Huh?" wondered Bowser.

"They're friends?" asked Samus.

"Do we know you?" asked Ness.

"I doubt it," replied the Pokémon Trainer, "Otherwise I would have known you. You wouldn't happen to be other trainers, are you?"

"Trainers?" asked Lucas, "No, um…"

"Ash," said Ash.

"Right, Ash, what are trainers anyway?" asked Lucas.

"We collect Pokémon and train them for tournaments and battles," replied Ash, "I need six Pokémon to train and take to the top, and Pikachu could have been my fourth!"

"I thought you needed six?" asked Lucas.

"That's why I'm looking for two more," replied Ash, "Three if you're not willing to give me Pikachu back."

"So he was yours from the start?" asked Samus.

"Not really _mine_, but I found him," replied Ash, "Besides, we like each other…not like that."

"Are you sure?" asked Bowser.

"_Yes_, I'm sure," replied Ash.

"Tell you what," said Samus, "We'll let you keep Ash…if you come with us."

"Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"Deeper into these caverns, to try and find some way out," replied Samus.

"Done," replied Ash.

With Ash and his three Pokémon, plus Pikachu, whom he just found, the Super Group went deeper into the caverns.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	8. Deeper in the Caverns

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. After a while of not updating, Chapter 8 is finally up, so please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" shouted Peach, "Over here!"

Peach and Gebora found a boulder blocking the cave, and the Four Links, more like the Four Toon Links now, worked together to push the boulder out of the way. Even in child forms, they were still strong.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mario.

"What's in there?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Only one way to find out," replied Peach.

"Let us move on, fellow travelers," said Gebora, leading the way into the dark cave.

"Yes, let's," added Meta Knight.

"Why'd the damn owl have to be here too?" asked Red Toon Link.

"The more the merrier," replied Green Toon Link.

"I say he would make a nice dinner," said Purple Toon Link.

"Carried!" exclaimed Blue Toon Link.

"We are _not_ gonna eat Gebora!" cried Green Toon Link, "Look, as annoying as he may be sometimes…"

"_Sometimes_?" asked Red Toon Link.

"…He's our only true guide," continued Green Toon Link, "Without him, we're lost."

"I think we can handle finding things on our own," said Red Toon Link.

Gebora and Peach continued to lead the group down the cave tunnels, and started to notice that things around them, such as the rocks, the branches, and even tiny bits of the soil, were starting to glow.

"It's so pretty," said Peach in awe.

"Who would have thought something this amazing would be inside such a damp cave?" wondered Green Toon Link.

"But how does it do that?" asked Meta Knight.

"Presumably because of the strong energy source deep within the island," replied Gebora.

"You seem like you know just about everything, don't you?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Well, that is why I exist in the first place," replied Gebora, changing his tone.

"You guys hear that?" asked Diddy Kong.

Kirby jumped for joy when he heard what Diddy Kong heard…familiar voices down the tunnel.

"I think that's more of our group down there!" exclaimed Peach.

"Then let's catch up to them!" cried Blue Toon Link.

"Okee-dokee!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Mario.

* * *

Metal Sonic eventually turned around and faced Eddie. He had just enough Ghost Seeds for Eddie, plus the one Eddie already had.

"Giving up the good chase, eh?" asked Eddie, "Wise choice, friend, because I'm about to spook you into a comatose!"

To Eddie's surprise, Metal Sonic got past Eddie's supernatural presence and threw him into the wall. He floated back up feeling dizzy and weak.

"I-Impossible!" cried Eddie, "I'm a Poe! How did he do that?"

"Insignificant little weakling," said Metal Sonic, "Did you honestly think you stood a chance against me?"

"Those Ghost Seeds are mine!" shouted Eddie.

"Wrong," said Metal Sonic, "They belong to my master, who will put these to better use."

"I really don't care," retorted Eddie, "You go tell your master to take his head out of his ass, because I'm taking those Ghost Seeds one way or another."

"Prove it," said Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic wasn't just provoking Eddie. He was challenging Eddie. Metal Sonic bent his knees and cracked his rusty, metallic knuckles, eager for a fight.

"I'll take that challenge!" cried Eddie, lighting himself with a purple flame, "I'll show you how much greater than science the supernatural really is!"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were led by Wario and Waluigi to a small, green cavern within the volcano, after they finally climbed up the rough volcano walls.

"Any idea where we're taking them?" asked Waluigi.

"None whatsoever," replied Wario, softly enough to keep Sonic and Shadow from hearing them, "but if we keep acting like we know where we're going…"

"But how long before they catch on?" asked Waluigi.

"If we do this right, they won't," replied Wario, a little more frustrated.

Suddenly, an ear-popping noise came from behind them. Sonic didn't seem too surprised by it, and Shadow rarely jumped for anything. Wario and Waluigi saw Sonic pull out a walkie talkie, which was red and had a yellow ring around the speaker. Sonic spoke into it.

"Sonic here," said Sonic, "What's going on?"

"We found the island you're on," said a voice on the other line, "But we can't see you!"

"We're inside the volcano, Tails," replied Sonic, "Somewhere in the caverns. We met a couple guys who know where to find some Chaos Emeralds."

"Uh, yeah! Ha ha ha! We know just where to find your Chaos Emeralds, so don't worry about a thing!" said Wario nervously.

"Land the plane on the beach and have everyone assemble outside the volcano," said Sonic, "I'll contact you again when we're ready for you."

"See you soon," said Tails.

The signal faded and Sonic put the walkie talkie away, which got Wario and Waluigi curious…where exactly did he put it if he doesn't wear any clothes? Minus, of course, the red, yellow striped shoes he was wearing.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Shadow, "I don't think we're the only ones exploring the caverns."

"I hear something, too!" exclaimed Sonic, "Do you guys know anyone else on this island?"

Whether they were just nervous or actually unaware of what was going on around the island, Wario and Waluigi shook their heads. Sonic and Shadow ran ahead, with Wario and Waluigi shortly behind. It wasn't long at all before they literally bumped into Samus (still in her Zero Suit), Bowser, Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, and Ash in the middle of the dimly lit caverns.

"You guys!" shouted Lucas and Ness, "You're the ones who tried to kill us!"

"That was in the past!" said Waluigi defensively, worried about losing the trust of Sonic and Shadow, "And it was only for the Ultimate Power Stars!"

"If I remember correctly," said Samus, "You were willing to hurt children so young as them to satisfy your endless greed."

"What?" asked Sonic, "Wario? Waluigi? Is all of that true?"

"That was way back when!" shouted Wario, "These are different situations!"

"Are you sure you can still trust these two to lead us to the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Shadow.

"Chaos Emeralds?" asked Ash.

"These two said they knew where to find some and were leading us to them," said Sonic, "But now I'm not so sure."

"You can trust those two," said Bowser, "If it involves emeralds or any sort of treasure, they'll have reason enough to find it."

"Well, you seem to know them better than us," said Sonic, "So I guess if you say they can be trusted, we can trust them."

"I dunno," said Lucas to Ness, "Their partnership was severed for a while over greed."

From under the ground, a robotic machine rose up from the ground. It had four drills in front of it, two on each side, and turrets almost everywhere else. There was a red insignia on the machine, and under it in small, bold text read "Egg Driller."

"That's gotta be…" said Sonic.

"Eggman!" exclaimed Shadow.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	9. The Egg Driller

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 9 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega.**

* * *

"Whatever that thing is, it doesn't stand a chance against the mighty Bowser!" proclaimed Bowser.

"This should be fairly easy," said Samus.

"I like your fighting spirit," said Sonic, preparing for battle like everyone else.

"Mwahahahaha!" cackled Doctor Eggman from the inside, "Do you fools honestly think you stand a chance against this great invention of mine?"

"We've beaten plenty of them before," replied Sonic, "This should be just as easy!"

"Well then, catch me if you can! Mwahahahaha!" cackled Eggman, driving away in the Egg Driller.

"After him!" cried Shadow.

The chase ensued throughout the caverns, with the Egg Driller keeping good distance. The other Super Group, oddly enough, did not see or hear the Egg Driller, though it is highly probable that they felt it whenever the walls began to vibrate.

"I have an idea!" cried Sonic, "Everyone, let _us_ handle this!"

The Second Super Group stepped out of the way to let Sonic and Shadow get in front. The two of them ran along the cavern walls in order to dodge the turret's firepower. Shadow ran behind the Egg Driller and with Sonic, they both used Homing Attacks on the Egg Driller's top shaft, which seemed to be where Eggman was controlling the machine from.

"Gah!" cried Eggman, "How dare you!"

Eggman attempted to fire the Egg Driller's drills at Sonic, but instead, it backfired, causing the Egg Driller to explode.

"That was it?" asked Samus Aran.

"That was too easy!" cried Ness.

"That's because those hedgehogs did all the work," said Lucas.

"But did that guy really die?" asked Ash.

"Nah, Eggman has a knack for surviving all kinds of things," replied Sonic.

"Gee, sounds like someone we know," said Samus.

"Hey, don't think it's fun to constantly get beaten and come back," replied Bowser.

"I suppose that's how you did so well at the Olympics, Bowser," said Sonic.

"How did you…?" asked Bowser, until he realized who he was talking to, "Wait a minute…I know you guys! You're the ones we competed against back at the Olympics!"

"Geez, you're slow," said Sonic.

"Sonic," said Shadow, "I think we may have been played for fools."

Shadow pointed at Eggman's headless body…or at least what appeared to be his headless body. A spring was coming from his neck, and wires were falling from the burning corpse.

"Mwahahahaha!" cried Eggman, "Do you fools honestly think you stand a chance against this great invention of mine?"

"How can he talk without a head?" asked Ash.

"Well then, catch me if you can! Mwahahahaha!" cried Eggman.

"He got us again," said Sonic.

"That wasn't the real Eggman, was it?" asked Lucas.

"Nope," replied Sonic, "Just a robotic copy. A decoy."

"You mean we've been duped?" asked Ness.

"Afraid so," replied Sonic.

"Humph," grunted Shadow, "Not to worry. That just means he's hiding out somewhere nearby."

"So I guess that means he's a bigger concern than simply exploring these caves looking for our friends," said Ness.

"And I doubt that will lead me to any more Pokémon," said Ash.

"I dunno about that," noted Samus, "We've been in a few situations that seemed irrelevant to each other, but they turned out to be deeply connected."

"You think this is the P.V.U?" asked Lucas.

"No way!" roared Bowser, "Those guys are toast! We already foiled their little plan! No wannabe-villains are gonna top the King of the Koopas!"

"What's P.V.U?" asked Sonic.

"They were an organization of villains from our past," replied Samus, "Well, not _mine_, specifically, but well known to our other friends."

"And they almost succeeded in destroying the entire universe!" exclaimed Ness.

"Fortunately, the 30 Ultimate Power Stars are no longer existent, so that threat is forever gone," said Samus.

"Well, not exactly," replied Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Samus.

"Sounds to me like the Ultimate Power Stars are to you what the Chaos Emeralds are all to us," replied Sonic, "And since the Chaos Emeralds have been around for ages, anybody can use them at any time for any purpose."

"WHAT?" everyone else cried.

"Why didn't you say that before?" roared Bowser.

"We didn't think it was important until now," replied Shadow.

"But if we're all the only ones on this island…" said Samus.

"Except we're not," replied Sonic, "That machine may have been a fake, but you can bet Eggman's not too far from here."

"Hey Sonic, look at this," said Shadow.

Sonic looked at what Shadow saw, and gasped in astonishment. There were drawings of small Chaos around a strange being, though it was unsure of what that being was.

"They each look like a Chao," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, look at your hand," said Shadow.

"Yo, Samus, what's up with your Zero Suit? It's glowing on the back!" exclaimed Lucas.

Samus looked at her back as Sonic looked at his hand and both saw an insignia with a circle with a lightning bolt inside, with rings surrounding it, and a blue and green glow.

"What are those?" asked Ash.

"I have no idea, but we won't find out by just standing here," said Sonic, "Let's keep going down this tunnel."

"But which way do we go?" asked Samus, "There's two paths!"

"Easy," said Sonic, "We'll split up!"

"I thought we were following Wario and Waluigi to the Chaos Emeralds," said Shadow.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Sonic, "They'll lead _us_ down the path where they are, while the rest of you go down the other."

"Then that's what we'll do," replied Samus.

* * *

While the two groups had split up, Eddie was flying across Dry Dry Desert, with the Ghost Seeds in his possession, but not in one piece. He was going at a slower pace than he usually was, and he had to get back to Greed and Darkkoopa quickly.

"I don't know what that thing was, or how I couldn't beat it," said Eddie, "But I didn't _lose_ either, and what's important is that I have the Ghost Seeds I need!"

Metal Sonic, on the other hand, went to a secret underground fortress in an unknown location, where he approached his prisoner. His legs were chained to the cell wall, and he was behind laser bars that prevented him from any attempt of escaping.

"You're in luck, Eggman," said Metal Sonic, "I failed to retrieve the Ghost Seeds."

"Serves you right, traitor!" cried Eggman, "I guess your new master didn't think to give you good fighting skills!"

"Silence!" shouted Metal Sonic, pressing a button that sent an electric shock from the chain to Eggman's body, "My master has done more than reprogram me! He has provided me a chance to defeat my one true nemesis…Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	10. Hey Guys, Here's a Bomb!

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 10 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega.**

* * *

The tunnels grew darker and darker, but unlike others, there were no signs of cave drawings. After splitting up, Wario and Waluigi led the two speedy hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow deeper into the tunnels. Sonic and Shadow, as usual, felt that nothing could harm them, and were very calm about their situation. Wario and Waluigi, however, were pondering how long they could keep up the act they were putting on. Every footstep they took, even the tiniest water drop, echoed in the tunnels. So something as loud as a walkie talkie could have quite an effect, making Waluigi and Wario jump.

"Geez, relax," said Sonic, "It's just Tails. Come in."

"Sonic, things aren't looking good out here."

This voice was different. It was much rougher than Tails' voice.

"Knuckles, what's going on?" asked Sonic.

Sonic could already picture Knuckles sitting in the back of Tail's plane, flashing his long red hair around like a hot shot.

"Some weird cloud is heading this way," replied Knuckles, "It's like, all green and purple, with lightning and everything!"

"I don't think that's a normal storm cloud," said Sonic, "Any possible way you guys can get closer and look into it?"

"We can try, but we can't make a guarantee," replied Knuckles.

"Contact me if anything new pops up," said Sonic.

"Will do," replied Knuckles.

"What's going on out there?" asked Shadow.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound good," replied Sonic, rubbing the center of his nose with his hands, "Wario, Waluigi, any chance we're getting close to the Emeralds?"

"Not much longer," replied Wario.

"Wario," whispered Waluigi, while Sonic and Shadow had their backs turned, "How long can we keep this up? They're gonna find out!"

"Sssshhhhh," hissed Shadow, "I hear something."

Both Wario and Sonic recognized who may have been in the group they could hear from the other side of the cavern walls. The signature jump Mario always made had a certain ring to it, and Wario and Sonic always knew Mario was around when they heard that jump.

On the other side, Mario, Luigi, the Four Toon Links, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Gebora noticed that part of the cavern walls they were looking at appeared softer. While the real walls were dry and impossible to move, the softer part was damp and could give off sounds from the other side.

"There's a real easy way to do this," said Donkey Kong, "Pound it until it breaks down!"

"Actually, I would have said use this Bomb that's already lit," said Purple Toon Link, holding a Bomb with a flame moving down the rope, "But that sounds good too!"

"YOU IDIOT!" everyone else cried.

"What?" asked Purple Toon Link, "It should get us through!"

"But we'll get killed if we're this close!" cried Green Toon Link.

"That's why we run before it explodes!" exclaimed Purple Toon Link.

"Then the walls collapse on us, dumbass!" shouted Red Toon Link.

"Put it out, quick!" cried Blue Toon Link.

But it was too late. The bomb exploded shortly after Purple Toon Link threw it backwards in an attempt to save them. It sent parts of the ceiling falling down on them. They didn't know how far it would go, but weren't about to stay to find out. Sonic and Shadow, who were following Wario and Waluigi, felt the rumbling vibrations on the other side of the wall as well.

"Something tells me we should start running," said Sonic.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Shadow.

Both groups, still on separate sides of the wall, started to run as fast as they could as far as they could. Soon enough, small rocks and lots of dirt started to fall from above them, and the way behind them was starting to become nothing more than a pile of rocks and dirt.

"We'll be lucky if we get out of this alive!" cried Purple Toon Link.

"If we do, I'm gonna kick your ignorant ass!" shouted Red Toon Link.

"Same here," said Green Toon Link.

"Totally," said Blue Toon Link.

"Look, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" explained Purple Toon Link.

"Well no shit!" cried Red Toon Link.

"We'll be lucky if we get out of this alive!" exclaimed Blue Toon Link.

"Gentlemen, we don't have time for this bickering!" said Gebora, "We must hurry!"

The tunnels were closing up behind the two groups, but fortunately, both groups made it into a larger room just as the tunnels were consumed by falling dirt and rocks, no longer tunnels. The room had purple crystals sticking from the stone walls, and they would not come out even if one had tried. They gave a purple aura to the room. But there was no time to admire the beauty of the room. It didn't take long for Mario and Luigi to look across and see Wario and Waluigi, along with Shadow and Sonic.

"Oh dear," said Peach, "This won't be good."

"Why not?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Hey wait a minute," said Red Toon Link, "Aren't those the two treasure hunters that tried to kill us back in our last adventure?"

"Yes, but the hedgehogs are far worse," replied Peach.

"You know them?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Mario and Sonic have always been rivals, the way they always compete with each other," said Peach, scratching her head, "Though I'm a little confused as to why they're here, or why they're with Wario and Waluigi."

"So they're rivals, huh," said Purple Toon Link, "Kinda like us and Ganondorf."

"No, _Dark Link_ is a rival," said Blue Toon Link, "Ganondorf is more like a mortal enemy."

Mario and Sonic took no hesitation in fighting each other. Luigi joined in when Wario and Waluigi started lunging towards Mario. Shadow just stood where he was, watching everything unfold.

"You're not fighting?" asked Meta Knight from across the room.

"Sonic's business with the plumbers is his own," replied Shadow, crossing his arms, "I don't get involved with their trivial affairs."

Coins and rings fell from the fight, but while Wario and Waluigi would pause to take whatever coins they could, Sonic kept attacking Mario and Luigi. Sonic would zoom over to the other side of the spot he was in whenever Mario and Luigi went in for the attack. Sonic sidestepped away from Mario when he launched himself towards Sonic, but found himself facing Luigi. It took a quick high jump to save him from getting a good old-fashioned Luigi punch.

However, before anything else could happen, a strange creature began crawling down the walls of the cave. All that was seen of it was one big, bright orange eye, but once it stepped out closely enough, it was pretty clear that this was a giant spider.

"Holy crap!" cried the Toon Links, "It's Gohma!"

"Looks like this will have to wait," Sonic told Mario, prepared to fight the spider.

"Yahoo!" cried Mario and Luigi, charging in with everyone else.

* * *

"What was it that attacked you?" asked Greed.

"I'm not entirely sure," replied Eddie, "But it's not our problem anymore."

Greed looked up from the dusty book he had been studying. The book was filled with worldly secrets and ancient spells. These would soon become useful.

"No matter," said Greed, "At least we have enough Ghost Seeds to take us to where we need to go. Darkkoopa!"

"Yes, Greed?" asked Darkkoopa, who was silently sitting on one of the luxury sofas meditating on his actions.

"Bring me Majora's Mask," replied Greed.

Darkkoopa got up and grabbed Majora's Mask, and brought it to Greed.

"Yes," hissed Greed, "With our power and this mask, we will truly be an unstoppable force!"

The Ghost Seeds began to spin around them, emitting green sparkles that teleported them out of the room.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	11. The Chaos and the Katamari

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 10 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters, except for Darkkoopa, Greed, Eddie, and Prince Albert.**

**Note: The next chapter will focus more on the only other Super Group left, so hopefully you haven't completely forgotten about them.**

* * *

Gohma hissed at the Super Groups as they began to launch individual attacks on it. Despite this, there was no effect.

"Why isn't anything working?" cried Peach.

"Because we're not hitting its eye!" replied Green Toon Link, "That's the weak spot!"

"Ha! No problem!" exclaimed Sonic, getting excited for a fight.

Sonic zoomed in on Gohma's eye with a homing attack, but suffered a rough crash when Gohma closed its eyelids. Turns out that when Gohma wasn't stunned, it could instantly tell when something went for its eye.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" asked Peach.

Kirby got an idea. He stepped into the battle and inhaled Green Toon Link and Sonic. After swallowing them, he copied Sonic's Speed and Green Toon Link's sword skills.

"Did you just come out of that thing's…?" asked Shadow.

"I have no clue what just happened," said Sonic, "But I think Kirby knows what he's doing."

Using Sonic's Speed, Kirby homed in on Gohma's eye. He used his copied sword to protect himself from the stunning effect of Gohma's eyelids closing. Gohma blinked, and it threw Kirby in the air. What Gohma wasn't counting on was Kirby being unharmed and homing in again on its eye. It crashed into the cavern walls and became dizzy.

"Now!" cried Green Toon Link.

The Four Toon Links, minus Green Toon Link, attacked Gohma while it was still dizzy. Normally, in the past, it would take about 3 or 4 times to stun Gohma, but with the four of them fighting at once, they were able to take Gohma out with a few simple sword strikes. Gohma screeched in agony as it crawled back up the walls to where it came from.

"How come I couldn't use my sword?" asked Green Toon Link.

"Ha ha, sucker," said Red Toon Link.

"It's because Kirby borrowed your abilities," replied Peach, "Kirby, could you give them back?"

Kirby released two stars from himself, both going towards Kirby and Sonic, giving them their abilities again.

"Alright! I feel so much better now!" exclaimed Sonic.

Wario and Waluigi were just stepping back in after the fight…they had gotten scared of Gohma. Also, from around the corner, another Super Group had arrived…the group that consisted of Waddle Dee, Kamek, Bowser Jr., King Dedede, Daisy…and "Frosty".

"Frosty!" cried Peach, running up to him, embracing him tightly.

"It's actually Prince Albert," replied Frosty.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Peach.

"Mama Mia!" cried Mario and Luigi.

"You can talk?" asked Peach.

"Only because of the strong energy on this island," replied Prince Albert, "Otherwise, I just talk penguin."

"Hey everyone!" cried Bowser Jr., "Look up!"

As everyone did, only Prince Albert seemed unsurprised by the drawings on the roof of the cave. There was small Chaos revolving around a blue man with butterfly wings. There were also three spheres on the blue man. To the right of this massive drawing was a square head with a crown on it, along with a small green person rolling things up.

"What does it mean?" asked Daisy.

"It's that old tale," replied Prince Albert.

"What old tale?" asked Peach.

"The one about the Chaos and the Katamari," replied Gebora.

"Katamari?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Another word for star," said Gebora.

"What's the deal with that?" Bowser Jr. asked Gebora and Prince Albert.

"Well, a long time ago," said Prince Albert, "The King of All Cosmos had his son, the Prince of All Cosmos, and the Prince's cousins, create stars in the galaxy by rolling things up to create them. It was a rather useful method."

"On the other side," said Gebora, "There are the Chaos who lived in solitude. One day, the King of All Cosmos wanted the Prince to roll the Chaos up to make a new star."

"So the Chaos turned to a being called Tabuu," said Albert.

"Tabuu?" everyone else cried.

"Yes," replied Albert, "I understand many of you defeated him in the past and his Subspace Army. But in truth, he was once considered a god amongst the Chaos."

"But then Tabuu abandoned them, and they began to resent him," said Gebora, "They did, however, call on him to aid them in their struggle against the King, considering he was their last hope."

"What they didn't realize, however," said Albert, "was that Tabuu's method of saving them was not simply by destroying the Prince who was to roll them up. He planned to eliminate the King and all the Katamari in his creation."

"When the King realized this," said Gebora, "The Prince and himself turned their attention away from the Chaos, and actually aided them in sealing Tabuu away. That established peace between the two groups…however, it cost them dearly."

"The Prince and his cousins were no longer allowed to roll up Katamari," said Albert, "And no new Katamari have been created ever since."

"Why not?" asked Peach.

"Because in order to seal Tabuu away into the Subspace, they had to take some of the Katamari apart and use those powers to lock him in," replied Gebora.

"If the Prince and his cousins were to create new Katamari," said Albert, "That would cancel out the magic used on the seal keeping Tabuu in the Subspace. Tabuu would be released, and he would no longer need the Subspace to bring about destruction."

"I see," said Meta Knight, "That must be why he was expanding the Subspace back in our previous battle with him."

"But what would prompt the Prince to roll more Katamari?" asked Daisy.

"If there was enough chaos in the world," replied Albert.

"Without enough Katamari, the power of this world is vulnerable to any form of attack," said Gebora, "And after your battle against the P.V.U, this world became even weaker."

"So if someone else were trying to bring chaos to the world," said Sonic, "That would give the Prince a reason to roll more Katamari, and get that much closer to releasing Tabuu."

"That, and if an incredible power was used in those struggles," said Gebora, "Like those Ultimate Power Stars you all collected. That certainly made the world weaker."

"Oh no!" cried Sonic, putting his hands on this head, "Now we _really_ need to find those Chaos Emeralds! What would happen if Eggman or some other bad guy got to them?"

"Wario, Waluigi, we need you to hurry towards those Emeralds," said Shadow.

"Eh, yeah," said Wario.

"Wait, you know where they are?" asked Diddy Kong.

"I don't buy that for a minute," said Donkey Kong.

Before anyone else could say anything, the ground started to shake. Small rocks and lots of dirt began to fall from the cavern ceiling. Despite this, Sonic's communication device started to buzz again. Sonic answered the call.

"Tails, what the hell is going on out there?" asked Sonic.

"Something really big is coming out of that dark cloud!" cried Tails.

"It's like some kind of scorpion tail," said Knuckles, "And that's only a small part of whatever's in that cloud!"

"Man, this just keeps getting worse," groaned Sonic.

"Any luck finding Amy or Cream?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic took a deep pause before answering that painful question. "No luck," replied Sonic, "I thought maybe they would be somewhere on this island, but that doesn't look possible at all right now."

"It shouldn't have been," said Knuckles, "It's been a full year since they disappeared."

"Just keep me updated on that cloud," said Sonic.

"Will do," said Knuckles, "Over and out."

"Who are Amy and Cream?" asked Peach, right as Sonic turned off the signal.

"Some friends of mine who went missing," said Sonic, "And I've had no luck finding them."

"Well, we better move on if we wanna find those Chaos Emeralds!" exclaimed Waluigi.

"Yes, let's," said Shadow, getting impatient with Wario and Waluigi.

* * *

Obviously, the creature inside the dark storm cloud was mechanical. Whatever form it was in, it was a form of transportation for Metal Sonic and whoever had reprogrammed him. Eggman was still trapped inside the pod Metal Sonic threw him in. Metal Sonic was looking out the window, with part of the island visible from their screen. On a big floating computer next to Sonic, there was the insignia of a lightning bolt with an animal symbol on it. Considering the voice was distorted with various computer languages, it was anyone's guess as to who Metal Sonic's new master was.

"Metal Sonic, how close are you to the island?" asked the master.

"Approaching the island as we speak," replied Metal Sonic, "We are almost there."

"Perfect," said the master, "I am counting on you to retrieve those Chaos Emeralds. The more we have, the more power we can accumulate."

"Understood, master," said Metal Sonic, acknowledging his anonymous master.

Not too far from the island, across from the storm cloud, four bright lights were coming towards the island as if they were shooting stars. Three of them were bright red, while one of them was dark black. The dark black one was Majora's Mask, while the other three were Greed, Eddie, and Darkkoopa using the Ghost Seeds to teleport.

They too were heading towards the island.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	12. Bowser the Cannon

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 12 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega or Nintendo characters, except for Darkkoopa, Greed, Eddie, and Albert.**

* * *

"I wonder how Sonic is doing," said Samus.

Sonic and Shadow had followed Wario and Waluigi through one of the tunnels, and unbeknownst to them, they already ran into the other Super Groups, battled Gohma, and learned a shocking history lesson about the Chaos and the Katamari. The current Super Group, consisting of Bowser, Samus Aran, Lucas, Ness, and Ash (along with his Pokémon Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, whom he had recently reunited with), had taken the other tunnel and had ended up in a cavern with a frozen lake.

"How does something like this stay frozen inside a volcano?" asked Ness.

"How do hedgehogs talk and communicate?" asked Lucas in response.

"Fair enough," replied Ness.

"The real question is how we are supposed to get across?" asked Ash.

The dilemma at hand was that on one side, they were standing on solid land. The other side was the entrance to the rest of the tunnel. In between that was the frozen lake, which was very fragile and the ice could break. It was a risk they would rather not take.

"So how about this?" asked Lucas, "We all use our super jumps to get across!"

"I like that," replied Ness.

"But not all of us have super jumps," said Ash.

"And as long as I'm only in my Zero Suit," said Samus, "I have no enhanced abilities."

Lucas paused to try and think of another idea that did _not_ involve super jumps, while everyone else worked on their own ideas.

"Well," said Ash, "Squirtle and Pikachu are light enough to go across the lake."

"And what about the rest of us?" asked Samus.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he replied.

"How about this?" asked Ness, "Big Bowser here can throw us all across!"

"What?" asked Bowser, "I'm not some personal human cannon!"

"I like that idea," Lucas said to Ness, along with everyone else…minus Bowser, of course.

"And what about me?" asked Bowser.

"You can go a long distance if you just put yourself inside your shell and spin, right?" he asked Bowser, "Just use that!"

"Damn," said the big angry Koopa, "I did not sign up for this!"

"We didn't really sign up for anything about this," said Samus, "But no one is complaining except you. So suck it up and start throwing us across!"

Bowser growled in discontent and got ready to reluctantly throw his teammates across the frozen lake…starting with Ash, who kept his four Pokéballs in his backpack, which he made absolutely sure to keep secure.

"Don't throw me too hard," said Ash.

"Oh, make up your minds!" roared Bowser, "You want the job done right or do you want it done fast?"

Nonetheless, Bowser grabbed Ash by the legs and carelessly threw him across the frozen lake, right past the entrance, crashing him into the wall.

"Eh, we'll just use our super jumps, thanks," said Ness and Lucas.

"No way, this was your idea, you're going through with it!" roared Bowser, fed up with the impish children.

Lucas and Ness were small enough to be rolled into a ball that would fit inside Bowser's fist, which is exactly what he did to the two small boys. He threw them into the other side of the cave with minimum power, which was still enough to leave dirt from the walls on the two of them.

"Be careful with me," said Samus.

"Yeah, yeah," groaned Bowser, "You people have to be so damned particular, don't you?"

As Bowser put his hands on the ground, Samus stepped on them. Considering Bowser's size and weight, it didn't hurt him at all. Almost ignoring what Samus said, he also threw Samus at full power. Only Samus didn't smash into the wall. She landed right on top of Ness, practically crushing him.

"Sorry, Ness," said Samus, apologetically stepping off him.

"No, no it's okay," replied Ness, who happened to be blushing.

"My turn at last," said Bowser.

He crept into his spiked shell, and began to spin it. The force exerted on it caused the shell to practically fly across the frozen lake, only since he was in total control of himself, Bowser stopped himself from crashing into the wall.

"Now we can move on," said Samus.

The Super Group began to walk down the tunnel, which happened to be getting deeper and darker. However, what really surprised them was when they head the sound of a river. The sound of water flowing.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ness.

"Is water filling up the caverns?" asked Lucas, starting to get worried.

"Impossible," replied Samus, "Even if we are underwater, these walls, as natural as they are, are too fortified to allow water to come in."

"Then is it another lake?" asked Ness, "Only not frozen?"

"No, it sounds more like…a waterfall!" exclaimed Ash.

"Now how would that be possible?" asked Bowser, "Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me."

Bowser instantly felt like a fool for saying that once the Super Group saw light at the end of the tunnel, and saw what it really was…yes, there was water flowing, but it was coming from an actual waterfall! Not just one, but more than seventeen.

"Well I'll be damned," said Bowser.

It was a paradise for miles around. They could still see the walls far off and the ceiling above, but with the green grass on the ground, pretty flowers growing out, and mist in the air, it seemed like a paradise nonetheless.

"How does all this fit under the island?" asked Samus.

"Hey guys!" shouted Sonic, "Over here!"

The Super Groups looked over and saw each other across separate entrances. They all began to run towards each other, some of them reuniting with each other.

"Pops!" cried Bowser Jr.

"Son!" cried Bowser.

Peach almost shed a tear as she observed the Koopa father and son embracing each other in reunion. It almost made her wonder how Bowser's family could possibly be the evil villains attempting to take over Mushroom Kingdom.

"Don't get any cute ideas, Peach," roared Bowser, as if he could read her mind, "When this whole thing is over, we're back to being the big baddies, father and son duo that will crush the Mario Bros.!"

"Yeah, just you wait!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Whatever you say, Bowser," said Peach, smiling at them as she turned away to enjoy the beautiful horizon.

"Good to see you're well and alive, Your Awfulness," said Kamek.

"Hah hah, nothing to worry about, Kamek!" exclaimed Bowser, "No shady tunnels or creepy ghouls are gonna crush the King of the Koopas!"

They had all failed to notice that shortly after they reunited, Chaos started flying around the field. It took them a while to turn around and see for themselves.

"Are these…Chaos?" asked Red Toon Link.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Sonic, "There's so many of them!"

"I never thought I'd see them here," stated Prince Albert.

"Sonic!" squealed someone from the distance.

When Sonic turned around, he was unexpectedly tackled to the ground and hugged by a pink hedgehog just a few inches smaller than him. Sonic looked up and recognized the big, bright green eyes he had seen before. The only difference from when he last saw her was that she was wearing a crown with a blood red ruby in the center.

"Amy?" asked a shocked Sonic.

"So this is where she's been," said Shadow.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	13. Chao Paradise

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but now finally Chapter 13 is up! This gives a little more info behind Chao Paradise and some backstory on Greed E. Toad. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters used.**

* * *

"I don't believe this," said Sonic, "Amy?"

"Yep!" replied an eager Amy, "And now you're finally here, my darling Sonic!"

"What exactly is this place?" asked Shadow.

"It's Chao Paradise!" exclaimed Amy, and almost as if on cue, five colorful fountains were activated, shooting up behind her. Cream the Rabbit also came up from the fields and stood by Amy.

"Cream, too?" asked Sonic.

"I'm so lost," moaned Dedede, making a facepalm.

"None of you wondered why there were fewer Chaos in the world?" asked Amy.

Many of them nodded their heads no, or just didn't budge.

"It's because they were all in here!" squealed Amy, "I followed one of them when I left the island and Cream came with me."

"And it led us here, and we stayed," said Cream.

"And the crown?" asked Shadow, "You a Queen here or something?"

"Princess," replied Amy, "They decided they wanted me to be their princess!"

"How is that that a hedgehog ends up being a princess for a society of Chaos?" asked Sonic.

"Are you saying it's impossible, Sonic?" asked Amy, looking him in the eyes.

"This must be where they've been hiding all along," said Prince Albert.

"Hiding?" asked Cream.

"Yes," replied Prince Albert, "To reduce chances of chaos in the world. It would help keep Tabuu sealed away."

"Huh?" asked Amy.

"We'll explain it later," replied Sonic, "Right now, we just need Wario and Waluigi to take us to where the Chaos Emeralds are."

"You mean all 7 that are being _guarded_ by the Chaos?" asked Amy.

"What?" cried Sonic.

"They were here?" asked Shadow, sharing Sonic's amazement.

"And you guys knew that?" Sonic asked Wario and Waluigi.

"Er, yeah!" said Wario, "Here we are!"

Wario and Waluigi weren't expecting that in the least. They never actually thought they would randomly wander into the place where the Chaos Emeralds actually were. Then again, it was better than being exposed as liars, even though they already had a reputation of lying.

"Well, I guess as long as they're all here and under our protection," said Sonic, "We don't have much to worry about!"

"I say it's time for a well deserved break!" said Bowser, stretching and lying down on the grass.

"I second that," said Dedede, putting his giant mallet down and stretching his arms.

"Hell, let's all take a well deserved break!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Mario and Luigi.

* * *

Outside of that paradise, around the island where Tails and Knuckles were flying, the sky soon became engulfed in darkness. The mechanic machine causing it was starting to emerge.

"We better warn Sonic about this!" cried Tails.

"It's no use," grunted Knuckles, hitting his communication device, "The signal's jammed. It must be whatever's inside that giant cloud!"

On the sandy shores of the island, Greed E. Toad, Eddie the Poe, and Darkkoopa were back in their human forms, and Greed had Majora's Mask in his hands.

"The time has now come," proclaimed Greed, "Once we reach the center of this island, we will use the power of Majora's Mask to free the Ancient One…Tabuu! He will bring destruction upon the world, and I will have had my ultimate revenge against the Toads who rebuked me!"

"Rebuked?" asked Darkkoopa.

"He used to be the treasure keeper in Mushroom Kingdom," Eddie told Darkkoopa, "But he got busted stealing some treasure for himself in order to fund some of his secret projects, and was banished."

"And they'll pay dearly for that," said Greed, "Oh yes, they will pay."

* * *

No one in Chao Paradise had any idea about what was going on above. They were too busy relaxing and having fun. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were having fun climbing the tropical trees that were surrounding the springs.

"I never thought a paradise like this could be in such a barren island!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee were being fanned by some friendly Chaos over by the mirrors that made it look as if they were outside on a tropical island.

"If I had known a place like this was in the middle of an island, I would have gone to find it a lot earlier," said Dedede, taking a sip of tropical punch.

Waddle Dee nodded in agreement, adjusting his star-shaped shades. Nearly everyone else was swimming and bathing in the warm springs that happened to be one of the central points of Chao Paradise. Sonic and Shadow stuck with Amy and Cream, who were being massaged by the Chaos. Gebora kept himself perched on one of the fall trees in the distance, still uneasy about the situation. Mario, Luigi, Albert, and Kirby were with Peach and Daisy, who just happened to notice something strange about Peach.

"Hey Peach," said Daisy, "What's with that weird insignia on your foot?"

Peach lifted her leg out of the water and once again saw the blue and green insignia of the lightning bolt with rings around it, just as Mario and Luigi saw that theirs was also glowing as well.

"What is that?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know," replied Peach, "Even Gebora doesn't seem to know what it is."

"I too am stumped as to what that is, or its purpose," said Albert in dismay.

Since Albert and Kirby were short, they had to flap their arms/fins to keep afloat, while Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi were just short enough to keep only their heads above the water and still be able to sit down in the water.

What they didn't realize was that while Ash was sunbathing with Charizard, Pikachu, and Ivysaur, Squirtle was swimming around in the springs and was quite a fast swimmer. He swam right under Peach's butt, which caused Peach to scream and stand up in the water. Mario and Luigi were gasping and blushing when they say Peach had a thin bikini on, and figured Daisy had the same kind.

"Mama Mia!" exclaimed Mario and Luigi.

Prince Albert, mature for his age, took the liberty of covering Kirby's young eyes from the sight of Peach's womanly body. Of course, Kirby was too curious to just accept it.

Over in another part of the springs, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Cream were enjoying well deserved massages (at least well deserved for Sonic and Shadow). One of the Chaos suddenly started getting excited, until all of them stopped what they were doing to take a look at the insignia glowing on Sonic's right hand. The only one not surprised was Shadow, because he and Sonic had seen this before in the tunnels.

"What is that?" asked Cream.

"How long have you had that, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"I don't even know what it is!" replied Sonic in surprise.

Something similar was happening over on another side of the pool. While the Red, Blue, and Purple Toon Link were relaxed in the hot tub, Green Toon Link was the only one who was overly concerned about one major problem…they still hadn't found Zelda.

_Come __to __think __of __it,_ thought Green Link, _I __haven__'__t __seen __the __Yoshis __or __those __guys __from __Star __Fox __in __a __while __either._

But now Link had a more pressing concern. He just saw the lightning bolt insignia on the hand opposite the one with the Triforce.

At another part of the springs, both Lucas and Ness were staring at Samus Aran's bare back while she bathed…Ness normally did since he secretly had an immense crush on her, but this time, they both were because the insignia on her back was glowing. Of course, that wasn't on Samus Aran's mind.

"Hey, Lucas? Ness?" asked Samus, "I need a favor from you two."

Snapping out of their daze, Lucas and Ness took their eyes off the glowing insignia and put them on Samus's face, since she turned to look at them.

"And that would be?" asked Ness.

Samus took out some lotion and gave the bottle to the two boys.

"Could you put some lotion on my back? I can't reach back there," she said.

Ness began to blush at the thought of rubbing Samus's skin with lotion. Lucas quietly got up towards her, saying "Quit being a baby about this, Ness."

They both put lotion on their hands and started rubbing Samus's back, which still had the insignia glowing.

"Seriously, what is up with this glowing thing?" asked Lucas.

"I thought that flying owl would know," replied Samus, "He seems pretty wise, but I don't think even he knows what it is."

Speaking of whom, Gebora suddenly picking up a strong aura of evil outside the island. He was not only sensing Majora's Mask, but Metal Sonic as well. Metal Sonic was inside the machine within the dark cloud, where Eggman was being held prisoner.

"Who _is_ your master, Metal Sonic?" asked Eggman, "And how is he able to overcome my genius?"

"Sorry," replied Metal Sonic, "You'll never know…at least, not until it's too late for you."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	14. Star Fox is back

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 14 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega characters.**

**P.S: This chapter focuses strictly on what has become of Star Fox. The other characters so far will be looked at again in the next chapter.**

* * *

Within the large machine inside the dark cloud, the members of Star Fox, unbeknownst to others on the island, were being held captive in separate cells by Metal Sonic…well, all of them except for Slippy. See, Slippy was somewhat cowardly, and when Star Fox found themselves waking up in cold storage, Slippy ran off to hide before the other three were discovered by Metal Sonic and imprisoned. Slippy had a good idea where his crew mates were, but how to get there without being detected by any of Metal Sonic's security traps…

"Man, if I had stayed with them, I wouldn't be able to free them," said Slippy to himself, "Maybe they'll think I'm useful after this!"

Slippy moved his tiny green legs to run across the silver hallway, just getting past a floating orb that doubled as a security guard. Fortunately for him, the cells where the rest of his crew was being held captive were not far from that point, because the other security orbs were much keener than the others. He saw his three comrades frozen inside blue tubes, unable to move. He quickly put his technical skills to work into releasing them.

"So if this code activates this function, then this one should…"

Slippy worked out the entire math in his head and got his three comrades out of their cells. Their entire bodies were numb, and had a hard time moving, but were still able to talk normally.

"Slippy?" asked Fox, "Did _you_ bust us out?"

"I sure did!" exclaimed Slippy, putting his hands at his side, awaiting praise.

"Well I'll be damned," said Peppy, "He's useful after all!"

"I knew there was a reason we had him on the team," said Fox.

"But couldn't you have done it faster?" asked Falco, "You know, _before_ all our bodies went numb? How do you expect us to fight in this condition? Even if we're out of our cells, it won't be long before…"

_I __guess __that__'__s __as __close __as __it__'__s __gonna __get_, thought Slippy, who then said, "Just follow me, guys. I saw a huge door on my way here that probably leads to the escape pods!"

"Which way is that?" asked Peppy.

"That way!" replied Slippy, pointing in that direction.

"Then that's the way we'll go!" exclaimed Peppy.

"What's the other way?" asked Falco.

"Oh, I think it's the control room," replied Slippy, "Some metal guy is holding a really fat guy prisoner, and is taking orders from some big scary guy behind a computer screen."

"Then I say we go that way," said Fox.

"Fox, are you bat-shit crazy?" asked Falco, "We're trying to escape!"

"And you're not curious who's giving out the orders?" asked Fox, "Last time I checked, we were all on an island with Mario and Kirby and a bunch of other people. Why did we wake up in here? Whatever's going on outside this ship _has_ to do with whoever's cooking up the schemes on board."

"So basically there's no point in trying to escape yet?" asked Peppy.

"Especially if we can't fly a ship at the moment," replied Fox.

"Oh man," groaned Slippy, "I was hoping we could leave."

"Well quit your bitching then, Slippy, because that will be a while away," said Fox, leading the way to the control room.

* * *

Inside the aforementioned control room, Metal Sonic was receiving new orders from his mysterious master, with Eggman unable to do anything but watch.

"Launch an attack on the island," said the master, "There are many signs of Chao life there. It will be perfect."

"What about that other group?" asked Metal Sonic, referring to the trio consisting of Greed, Eddie, and Darkkoopa, "They are also trying to revive Tabuu, and have the cursed mask on their side."

"They won't be difficult to eliminate," replied the master, "We have a far more powerful artifact on our side. Besides, one of them has that insignia…he is incapable of reviving Tabuu."

"That insignia?" asked Metal Sonic, "But why would _he_ have one? He is not a hero of light in any way."

"Perhaps if you understood that koopa's true nature," replied the master, "You would understand why he bears that insignia…as well as why his power is unable to be channeled into Majora's Mask. Greed is a fool for thinking that power could be used in such a manner. Only I possess the necessary means to revive Tabuu."

"Which includes spreading chaos around the world," said Metal Sonic.

"And what better way to do that than attacking one of the most important sources of life?"

"The Chao Paradise," said Metal Sonic in fraud awe, "A marvelous source of life and goodness. An attack on that place would surely throw all things out of balance."

"Which will not only give us an opening to the Chaos Emeralds," said the master, "but also prompt the Prince of All Cosmos to begin rolling new Katamari…thus undoing the seal holding back Tabuu."

"It's the perfect plan," bragged Metal Sonic.

"And nothing can be done to stop it," declared the master.

* * *

Standing outside to the control room while hiding from the security orbs, Star Fox charged up their weapons in case anything unexpected came up…even though they hadn't entirely recovered yet.

"Be ready for anything," said Fox.

"Sure, but how do we get in?" asked Falco, "It's not as if knocking politely will get us through."

"That's why we're using this," replied Fox, taking out a large rocket launcher…or at least what appeared to be one.

"You think that thing can blast through a metal door?" asked Peppy.

"I _know_ it can," replied Fox, "Because it doesn't launch ordinary rockets. It launched lasers, which can cut right through steel."

"Whatever happened to _sneaking_ inside?" asked Falco, "Aren't we supposed to do this quietly?"

"That was never the plan," replied Fox, "It's also why I said to be ready for anything. Who knows what kind of hell could break loose once we're in?"

Fox set up the laser weapon for firing, and then began charging it up. It began to vibrate more than enough to make Fox shake to the point where he could feel everything inside his body being jiggled around. He almost lost everything inside there when the laser actually fired, blowing a small hole (yet large enough to jump through) into the steel door, where they jumped in to see Metal Sonic prepared for a fight with them.

"You there!" shouted Eggman, "Don't just let Metal Sonic take control of my ship, get me out of this!"

"And you are?" asked Falco.

"He is a cowardly man with little ambition," replied Metal Sonic.

"I have greater ambition than the world will ever know!" declared Eggman, "I made you through that ambition! And then you betray me!"

"My master has far greater ambitions than you, Doctor," said Metal Sonic, just as the very same master appeared on the giant screen.

"How soon can you launch the attack?" asked the master.

"Within the hour," replied Metal Sonic, "We are getting closer still."

"No way," said Fox, looking at the master.

The master recognized Fox as well.

"Is that…Fox McCloud?" asked the master, "I should have known the son of James McCloud would come after me."

"Holy…That's Andross!" exclaimed Peppy.

"I know not how you knew I was orchestrating everything behind the scenes, Fox…" said Andross, now appearing on the screen as a lone monkey head with a white beard.

"I knew that?" asked Fox.

"But it doesn't matter," Andross continued, "There is no stopping me. Soon, the Katamari will undo their own seal on Tabuu, and the world will succumb to me!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	15. Underneath Chao Paradise

**Hey everyone it's me, The Goon. Chapter 15 is now up for your entertainment. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters.**

* * *

_To His Royal Highness,_

_I write this letter to beg you to take the clear course of action that is suddenly very necessary. Because of the chaotic events occurring on the island in the X-4 Dimension, all of the others face the risk of termination. I will try to go into as much detail as I can without getting too graphic._

* * *

The massive battleship controlled by Metal Sonic and Andross was closing in on the island. Only its tail and face were visible, but it could probably be assumed that this battleship took the form of a scorpion. Probably more so when a giant claw came out and swung at the island's volcano, shaking every inch of the island. Greed and his crew felt it, as well as the united Super Teams.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shadow.

"What's going on up there?" asked Dedede.

Although the paradise didn't seem to have any damage done to it, it was pretty clear other areas on the island were suffering damage. Whatever was out there had to be huge. They were about to find out how huge when Sonic's communications device began emitting a signal, with Tail's small, squeaky voice barely being made out amidst the chaos.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails, "It's huge! It's some kind of…"

"What is it?" asked Sonic, picking up the device.

"It looks like a giant, mechanical scorpion!" cried Knuckles, "And it's attacking the island!"

It wasn't completely out of the dark cloud it traveled in, but it was mostly out. Enough to overwhelm Tails and Knuckles, who were flying in a small plane and were barely flies compared to it. And the ship was definitely a scorpion design. The tip of the tail was emerging from the top of the clouds, as if it were aiming at the island while flying towards it.

"You guys might wanna get out of there soon!" exclaimed Tails, "It's heading your way!"

Sonic, who had just heard the loud buzzing of the mechanical monster outside the island, decided that now they had all seven Chaos Emeralds, it was time to go. Unfortunately, when the island first started to violently shake, the two entrances to Chao Paradise were blocked by heavy chunks of falling debris.

"We're trapped!" cried Diddy King.

"There's no way out!" cried Ash.

"Nonsense!" roared Bowser, "Nothing is too tough for the mighty Bowser!"

Bowser, along with Donkey Kong and Wario, started punching the blocked entrances. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. also tried to help, but they didn't have nearly as much physical strength than the other three. They did make a little process, but the rock on the island was much tougher than what they were used to.

"Yeah, that's definitely not gonna work in time," Samus said, "Tell me you have another idea."

"We could take the secret exit out," said Amy.

"Secret exit?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us that before we wasted our time with this?" asked Bowser.

"Well then let's take that shortcut!" cried Waluigi.

Amy and Cream followed several Chaos towards the cliff standing proudly over the hot springs. On one of the walls of the cliff, there was a large circle with real jewels in the wall, except for two of them that were not in their place. Next to that was a hole big enough for a single Chao to fit in. Once one of them crawled into that hole, Amy and Cream took the jewels out of their tiaras (a green diamond and a red ruby respectively) and placed them in the two empty holes on the design, which coincidentally were on opposite sides. Both the Chao and the carvings started to glow, and a portion of the wall nearby began to lower itself to the ground, revealing a large staircase leading under Chao Paradise. The others stared in awe before following Amy, Cream, and the Chaos underground.

For a while, it was walking down the decayed staircase and through some rocky tunnels, but to their own surprise, they eventually realized that the further they went, the more metal that was surrounding them. Metal under a seemingly uncharted island, or for that matter, metal with clear windows revealing the bottom of a dark blue ocean in turmoil.

"Why is there metal under this island?" asked Peach.

"This was actually here before the island had grown," said Amy.

"What?" everyone else asked in shock.

"There used to be some kind of ship a long time ago, but it crashed here before there was an ocean," Amy explained, "Whatever was on that ship probably grew into this island over time."

"But the lava?" asked Peach, "And Chao Paradise? And those old drawings?"

"I still don't know where those came from," said Amy, leading them further, "But then again, I don't know what kind of ship this was either."

"Who exactly was on this ship anyhow?" asked Bowser.

"Who knows, Your Awfulness?" wondered Kamek, "Could have been anyone."

It wasn't long before they approached a giant door with the design of rings with a lightning bolt…the exact same design as the insignia everyone kept seeing.

"That's the design on your hand!" exclaimed Shadow, referring to Sonic.

"You think it's connected to this old ship somehow?" asked Cream.

"Only one way to find out," said Sonic.

Although others had the same insignia as well, Sonic was the only one who stepped forward, holding his hand up with the insignia facing the door. It seemed that only one was required to open it, because once he did, a long beam of light came out from his hand and lit up the design on the door, opening it.

"So…do we go in?" asked Daisy.

"Do we really have any other choice?" asked Sonic.

Mario and Luigi suddenly got in front of Amy, and took charge of leading them inside. No one knew what was inside, but it would give them quite a shock. When there was enough light for them to see, they saw large glass cylinders that contained all sorts of items. Some had Shrooms and Blocks…others had Rupees and Bomb-Chus. Some had Rings and rare Power-Ups…others had Bananas and Barrels. It just kept going on and on, and to boot, the room was very tall. They couldn't even see the ceiling just by looking up.

It was what was on the large platform rising out from the middle that suddenly had them all on their toes. Floating in the air was a rough mask shaped like a heart, but painted with dark colors and spikes on the end. Majora's Mask. Standing just by the mask was an aged Toad with an equally aged stache, a ghostly figure that was called a Poe, and a dark skinned Koopa with glowing red eyes.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mario and Luigi.

"Darkkoopa?" asked Bowser, "I thought he was dead!"

"Isn't that Greed E. Toad?" asked Peach, "It's been so long, and yet too short."

"That Poe!" exclaimed Purple Toon Link, referring to Eddie, "You bastard! It's because of you I always wet my bed at night!"

Everyone suddenly paused to look at Purple Toon Link, surprised he blurted out something like that.

"Ha ha!" laughed Red Toon Link, "You wet the bed!"

"Shut up, Red," said Green Toon Link, "You cried like a baby when Eddie popped out at you during that Spirits Festival."

"You what?" asked Blue Toon Link, "Oh man, that's just lame!"

"Shut up, Little Boy Blue!" shouted Red Toon Link.

Before a fight could break out among the Toon Links, the ground started to vibrate a little more.

"Why does that keep happening?" asked Peach.

"Maybe because there's a giant thing outside attacking the island?" Bowser Jr. asked rhetorically.

Without warning, Greed held up a tablet with the same thunder bolt insignia on it. The ones in the room who bore one of those insignia were suddenly lifted up by an invisible force that covered them with gold bubbles. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Green Toon Link were all forcibly facing their hands to Majora's Mask. Darkkoopa was one as well, but was more willing to give some of his power to the mask. Samus was soon flipped so that her back was facing the mask, and Peach's heels were removed, so that the foot with the insignia on it was facing the mask.

"Greed," said Eddie, "There's supposed to be nine of them. I only count seven, and we don't even know who the other two are."

"We could only have three and it would be enough to awaken Majora's power," said Greed, "We have enough to get what we need!"

"This isn't funny, Greed!" cried Princess Peach.

"Neither was banishing me for using the treasury to fund my projects," replied Greed, giving Peach an angry look, "You know, I think I might want to get just a little _more_ payback on you since we're so familiar."

"Mario and Luigi will stop you!" cried Peach.

"Mario and Luigi are just as helpless as you are," growled Greed, "But don't worry. Instead of having Majora kill you with everyone else, I'll see to you personally."

"It's working!" cried Eddie.

"So much…power…" groaned Darkkoopa, "…coming out!"

In a flash, everyone had been thrown back as the final bit of power entered Majora's Mask. It began to float, and soon began regaining a mind of its own. Sonic happened to be thrown right into a wall where Shadow, Amy, and Cream were all watching in horror.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, "Are you all right?"

She soon stopped in her tracks, along with Shadow and Cream, even with Majora's Mask going berserk. Sonic had looked up to see the writing across the wall plate. There were probably more of them around the ship, but were most likely all covered in rock or other things. But now the four of them knew why the ship seemed so familiar to them.

They had been on it before.

Written across the gold plate, the valiant name of the _S.S Egg Airwhale_ sent chills down their spines.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	16. SS Egg Airwhale

**First off, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Now that I have more time on my hands, I should be able to start writing more frequently. Anyway, with that said and done, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega.**

* * *

Sonic and his original group now realized they were inside what used to be the _S.S Egg Airwhale_, which they had past experience with.

"_That's_ what we're inside?" asked Sonic, "Oh man, this really makes me confused."

"What is the doctor doing with these kinds of things on his ship anyway?" asked Shadow.

* * *

_Over Angel Island, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, alongside Team Rose, Team Chaotix, and Team Dark, saw the S.S Egg Airwhale leading much smaller ships, firing away at the forests on the other side of the island. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the island suffered._

"_We gotta do something about that thing, Sonic!" exclaimed Tails._

"_Way ahead of you, Tails," said Sonic, already in his signature pose, "You guys ready to kick some serious Eggman ass?"_

"_Been waiting a long time to do this again," replied Knuckles, ready for action. _

"_Then let's go!" exclaimed Sonic._

_Everyone followed behind Sonic at Super Speed towards the S.S Egg Airwhale. Eggman saw them too, and was more than prepared to deal with them. _

"_Prepare the cannons!" he exclaimed, "Fire the missiles! Attack!"_

_For some reason, all of the ships had rails that everyone could run just perfectly across. It made the task of getting to the Airwhale faster than it would have taken originally. _

"_Master," said Metal Sonic, still an ally of Eggman at the time, "I am prepared to face them once and for all."_

"_Then do what you were made to do!" ordered Eggman._

_No sooner did Eggman give the order when Metal Sonic crashed through the window, zooming towards the heroes, especially Sonic._

"_Tails, can you locate the center of the Airwhale?" asked Sonic._

"_The engine is somewhere in that large snout!" exclaimed Tails._

_Where the snout of a whale usually is, there was a large dome covering the Airwhale in that spot. That was where all the mechanics of the ship were controlled, and it was heavily protected against all sorts of elements. The only way inside the dome was to get inside the Airwhale._

"_We have to get inside the Airwhale somehow!" exclaimed Shadow._

"_Then let's take a little detour!" shouted Sonic._

_They started jumping towards lower rails that would lead to a loading dock near the bottom of the battleship…and Metal Sonic wasn't far off. Seeing the teams take their detour, he slid down the metal bars around the Airwhale and made his way towards the loading docks at the bottom. Of course, the teams did make it there, but Metal Sonic got there first, with just enough time to prepare himself._

"_Your lives end here," said Metal Sonic, lifting his hands in preparation for attack._

_Sonic merely laughed at the thought and said, "The last few times you said that, you were picking up your own bolts!"_

"_If only you knew the ultimate doom that is the S.S Egg Airwhale," said Metal Sonic, "It will haunt you for the rest of your very short lives!"_

"_Why are we wasting time chatting with this thing?" asked Knuckles, "Let's take it down!"_

"_Charge!" shouted Shadow._

_Before they had taken a few steps, Metal Sonic released an energy wave that had them all blinded for a brief second. When Sonic had come to, he saw a slightly haunting sight…only he and Knuckles were left standing. Team Rose, Dark, and Chaotix were unconscious on the floor, unable to move. Tails was nowhere to be seen at all._

"_What was that thing?" asked Knuckles._

"_Now you see why your efforts are in vain," said Metal Sonic._

"_I see," said Sonic, "You're afraid of fighting all of us at once, so you narrowed it down to just me and Knuckles."_

"_The coward's way out, just like your maker!" Knuckles said with a haughty tone._

_Back in the control room, Eggman continued to fire at Angel Island, while he was still on the line with someone over his communications device._

"_It's going perfectly!" roared Eggman, "Soon the Chaos Emeralds will be added to the collection of the S.S Egg Airwhale!"_

"_Don't forget our bargain, Eggman," said the voice on the other line, "You only get part of the profits for this endeavor. The rest goes to me for my own plans."_

_But Eggman hadn't been paying attention. He had noticed a little too late that there was a security breach in the dome where the ship's engine was located. And he saw Tails on the security cameras toying around with it. _

"_No!" he cried, "That damned meddling child!"_

_Everyone could feel the Airwhale's engine malfunctioning, including Sonic._

"_Looks like Tails came through after all!" exclaimed Sonic._

"_We better get off this ship fast!" shouted Knuckles._

_Metal Sonic had also fled the battle at that point. He didn't like losing, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good to be caught in the Airwhale's destruction. Everyone who had fallen unconscious, with the exception of Amy, had already been woken up by the sudden jolt on the Airwhale. Sonic had to carry Amy out with the rest of them as they escaped. Tails soon caught up with them, and they ran to one of the ships surrounding the Airwhale, which was now exploding and falling into the ocean outside Angel Island. _

"_Well, another crisis averted, I guess," said Knuckles._

"_At least the isn't too badly damaged," said Sonic, "Shouldn't be long before everything that got burnt grows back."_

_Unknown to them, not only did Eggman and Metal Sonic escape via a small cruiser within the loading dock, but also the Airwhale did not stop moving. The ocean was getting deeper, and even when the Airwhale's tip crashed into the sandy floor, it kept digging its way through until it came to a complete halt. All the wildlife that had been stored on the Airwhale began to grow, eventually taking over the ship and within time, it grew into an island._

* * *

"But how would Eggman have been able to preserve it for so long?" asked Amy.

"More importantly," pondered Sonic, "Who else was involved?"

"Uh, guys," said Shadow, "We have more immediate matters to deal with."

Shadow was referring to the newly awakened spirit of Majora's Mask. Dark gas began to shield Majora's Mask. Whatever forms of life were in it, no matter how small, ceased to exist. Fortunately, it only surrounded the mask and did not go any farther than that, but it was still too dangerous to approach.

"At last!" cried Greed, "Vengeance will finally be mine!"

"What's it doing?" asked Darkkoopa.

What Darkkoopa was referring to was the way slimy tentacles began to grow from the other side of the mask, forming a very thin body. All Majora did was wave a finger, and the grip Greed had on the seven bearers of the ominous insignia had ceased to be.

"What?" roared Greed, "It released them?"

"But why?" asked Eddie.

There wasn't enough time to think about an answer. Majora suddenly cried out after being dormant for so long. Majora's screeching sent chills and slight agony down everyone's spines.

"What does it think it's doing?" roared Greed, trying to get Majora's attention, "Hey you! I released you from your prison! Now you must obey me!"

Majora turned around to look down at Greed, facing him with the unmoving eyes on the mask.

"That's right!" exclaimed Greed, "It's me! Your master!"

Majora didn't think so; that was made evident when a long, powerful whip had been pulled out, and Majora aimed it right at Greed's direction.

"What?" asked Greed, "Oh no!"

Greed had no time to comprehend the irony of Majora's actions. The tip of the whip hit Greed right on target, releasing a bright light that sent Greed into one of the containment units. Unfortunately for him, it happened to be the unit storing all the Fire Flowers…and all of them reacted violently to Greed. It was only a matter of seconds for Greed to go from living to ashes and partial bones.

"Imbeciles!" roared Majora, speaking for the first time in ages, "I bow to no one! I only serve myself!"

As Majora began to attack the others, Peach and Bowser had looked over to what remained of Greed E. Toad.

"Greed…" sighed Peach.

"Yeah, that dude is toast all right," said Bowser, "But why did that slimy thing attack him like that?"

"I guess he underestimated it's power," replied Peach.

"Hey you two!" cried Green Link, "If you're done chatting, we have a serious problem!"

Not only did the ground vibrate once again, but Majora was now climbing up the long walls that presumably led to the surface. Majora was much closer to reaching the Overworld and catching up on lost time.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	17. Majora's Wrath

**FINALLY, I've been able to update! Let's hope I can do the same for all my other stories like this! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo or Sega characters except Darkkoopa, Eddie the Poe, and Greed E. Toad.**

* * *

As Majora began his climb towards the surface, the Super Groups down below were in a panic as to what they should do…except for Peach and Daisy, who managed to keep level heads amidst the commotion.

"Anyone that can fly should start going after Majora," declared Peach.

"I concur," added Daisy.

The ones who could were Charizard (whom Ash had just summoned), Meta Knight, Kirby, and Kamek. Gebora could fly, but he wasn't fit for combat, so would just give usual advice. Diddy Kong had a jet pack, so he followed them shortly. Sonic and Shadow couldn't fly, but had no problem running up the walls with everyone else in an effort to stop Majora.

"You two should speed up to the top just in case Majora makes it up," said Gebora.

"Right," replied Sonic.

As Sonic and Shadow sped up towards the opening to the Overworld, things on the ground began getting worse. Both Eddie the Poe and Darkkoopa started attacking the others who were not chasing Majora. Although they were heavily outnumbered, Eddie could make himself transparent at will, and Darkkoopa had gotten much stronger, most likely due to the insignia he carried. It took him little effort to knock down Bowser and Wario, while Eddie managed to dodge the Links' attacks and jinx anyone else that jumped in the brawl.

"How are those two kicking our asses?" asked Purple.

"I wouldn't say kicking our asses," replied Red, trying to act tough, "They just have an advantage over us."

"Which they're _using_ to kick our asses," said Blue.

"Don't make me slap you, Blue," said Red.

"Just focus!" shouted Green.

In the center of the large room, Diddy Kong had crashed down to the bottom, much to the horror of Donkey Kong.

"Diddy!" cried Donkey Kong, "Little buddy! What happened?"

Diddy Kong looked up at Donkey Kong and wiped soot off his fur before answering.

"Majora started using dark magic and it messed with my jet pack!" exclaimed Diddy Kong, "And no one else is really having any luck of stopping him!"

On the surface, the plane Tails and Knuckles were flying in was taking heavy fire from the massive battleship, which had now fully emerged from the dark cloud surrounding the island. There was only a little damage to one wing that a simple paint job could fix, but they both knew if they remained in the air for too long, they would eventually be shot down.

"Knuckles!" exclaimed Tails, "What's that light coming from the top of the volcano?"

"I don't think that's fully a volcano," replied Knuckles.

He was right. Only part of the volcano was actually real. There was lava floating around on the inside, but in the dead center was a long tube that led to the deepest room of the island. It was the same tube that Majora was climbing up in order to reach the Overworld.

"It still doesn't look good, though," said Knuckles, "Let's take a closer look."

Tails flew closer to the volcano while avoiding shots coming from the large battleship and saw that the tube went much further into the island than he had thought. And that was when they both saw two familiar figures running up to the very top.

"Sonic! Shadow!" exclaimed Tails.

"How's it hanging, guys?" asked Sonic, who had stopped at the very edge of the volcano's top.

"You seem to be in a good mood for someone who has all Hell breaking loose around him," said Knuckles.

"So that's the thing you were talking about?" asked Shadow, pointing towards the large battleship.

"Yeah," replied Sonic, "But right now, we have to deal with Majora. He might just make it up to the surface after all. Maybe you two could help with that?"

* * *

The Star Fox crew had been locked in a stalemate with Metal Sonic, who had them trapped where they stood by activating super gravity shields. It made their weight even heavier than it was with normal gravity, so now they couldn't even lift their feet off the ground.

"Perhaps we should send out smaller ships to take out that plane?" asked Metal Sonic, "This battleship's heavy artillery is not fit to take out such a small target."

"I never _told_ you to fire at them," replied Andross, still on the massive monitor, "Don't let your animosity towards them detract you from your mission. Just keep firing at the island itself."

"The island?" asked Fox, "What good would that do?"

"The state of the island is the result of several artifacts on the _S.S Airwhale_ growing on top of it," replied Andross.

"The _Airwhale_?" asked Eggman, "But that was my ship! And it was destroyed years ago! Unless…"

It took a few brief seconds for Eggman to come to the startling conclusion of his expedition years ago.

"You!" shouted Eggman, looking up towards Andross, "You were the client who had me transport all those things!"

"And thanks to your carelessness, not to mention failure to stop that meddling hedgehog, my precious cargo was lost to the sea," barked Andross, "Now is my chance to reclaim my lost collection while simultaneously fulfilling my ultimate plan!"

* * *

Though Lucas and Ness could release PK Fire and PK Thunder from above and below, they always missed Majora, who was perilously close to the Overworld. He could see the dark clouds passing over the island from where he was. Even Gebora's advice seemed to lose effect on everyone's morale. Charizard had managed to set one of Majora's legs on fire, before it had grown again from the core of the mask and kicked Charizard back to the bottom of the chamber. Meta Knight had sliced off one of Majora's hands, which temporarily left him hanging from one arm. However, much like his leg, he had simply created another arm using the core of the mask, and knocked Meta Knight into the wall, eventually sliding back to the bottom with everyone else. Kirby had attempted to inhale Majora to copy its abilities, but given his large size in comparison to the pink little marshmallow, it exhausted Kirby. Kamek had caught Kirby just before one of his magic spells backfired on him, sending him crashing down to the bottom. Now only Sonic and Shadow, who had rushed ahead to the top, stood between Majora and the Overworld.

Well, that and an airplane capable of firing bullets.

"Ready, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Ready!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Let's get him!" cried Knuckles.

Tails fired at Majora, and surprisingly, it worked…to a certain extent. It didn't completely destroy Majora, but the firepower had Majora falling all the way back down to the bottom. Sonic and Shadow made it back to the bottom and Tails and Knuckles were able to safely land the plane nearby.

"Amy! Cream!" exclaimed Tails.

"Is this where you've been the whole time?" asked Knuckles.

There was no time for catching up. At that moment, Majora's groans echoed throughout the large chamber, and he was starting to get up. Even Darkkoopa and Eddie had stopped fighting and stepped back a bit when they heard Majora's groans.

"Get ready, guys," said Green Link, "That thing's tentacles are always gonna grow back."

But the tentacles weren't there anymore. When Majora stood back up, he had humanoid arms and legs, and he also had a demonic face that had grown from a humanoid neck on top of the mask.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Blue Toon Link.

"The other form Majora took was bad enough, but we'll never be able to beat him like this!" exclaimed Purple Toon Link.

Everyone, with the exception of Eddie and Darkkoopa, had gotten in one battle stance or another, prepared to do whatever it would take to stop the threat of Majora from reaching outside the island. The other two villains, on the other hand, were not prepared to lose their lives (again) to a menacing psycho killer summoned by their late boss.

"Well, I don't suppose there is much reason to stick around," said Eddie.

"Same here," replied Darkkoopa, "Except I will need your help one last time before we part ways."

"Part ways?" asked Eddie.

"Our only true connection was to our mutual employer, Greed E. Toad," explained Darkkoopa, "Except now he is dead, and his actions are about to destroy this island and mark the end of these heroes trying to battle Majora. We each have our own goals, but they seem to conflict in the end."

"Well, now that Greed is dead, my goal isn't so much world domination as it is scaring people shitless and, Nayru-willing, sending them to an early grave," said Eddie, finally appearing more relaxed.

"Well, mine is more revenge-based than anything else," said Darkkoopa.

If Eddie, or anyone else for that matter, were to look directly into Darkkoopa's glowing red eyes, they would recognize it as the glare of vengeance…and that this particular glare was directed towards the King of the Koopas himself, who was prepared to fight Majora with everyone else.

"Still, it won't do me any good to waste time here when I could prepare myself a bit more," said Darkkoopa, even though he possessed enough strength to handle himself against multiple enemies, "The more excruciatingly painful it is for Bowser, the more I want to strive for it."

"So what do you need from me?" asked Eddie.

"Those Ghost Seeds," said Darkkoopa, "You used seven to bring us here; three for a person and one for an object, right? That object will not be persuaded to come with us and would rather destroy anything in its sight. And Greed is dead. So if transporting me requires three Ghost Seeds, that leaves four more, might as well bring some things from this ship along."

"What things did you have in mind?" asked Eddie.

Darkkoopa grabbed the four things he would soon be using for further this plans…a 1-Up Shroom, a Giant Shroom, a canister of 100 Rings, and the Biggoron Sword itself.

"That sword!" exclaimed Eddie, "I thought…never mind, are you ready?"

"More than ever."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	18. Fallback Plan

**Hey everyone, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 18 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Sega, or any characters except Greed, Darkkoopa, Prince Albert and Eddie.**

* * *

Everyone could feel the vibrations of the giant metal scorpion in the Overworld attacking the island. It was hard for anyone to keep balance while fighting Majora with that kind of distraction. It was just the kind of advantage he needed to wipe out the insects standing in the way of his lost time.

"Let's play, shall we?" he said.

He cracked his bulgy knuckles and roared at the heroes, revealing sharp, decaying teeth from centuries of plaguing the Overworld in the past. The lightweights were easily blown backwards by it, but the heavier fighters like Bowser and Wario were able to keep pressing forward. Of course, that didn't mean Majora would just sit there letting them attack him. He leapt backwards towards the other side of the large room, throwing hazardous beams of light towards them in the process. Bowser was easily struck down by it, but Wario hopped over it with relative ease, only to be thrown into the wall by the long whip Majora still had in his possession.

"Let me at 'em!" exclaimed Sonic, already in a homing attack.

Whatever cockiness was in Sonic at that moment had almost immediately been knocked out of him in the form of Majora blocking the homing attack and sending the speedy hedgehog flying face-first into the metal plate that had slipped off the ceiling early on. Of course, a serious head injury such as that would send Amy in panic mode.

"Sonic! Are you all right?" asked Amy.

Amy had run over to where Sonic was and embraced him, but something had suddenly caught Sonic's eye; the stone tablet Greed held. It was what he used to draw power from their insignias into the mask harboring Majora to begin with. Perhaps, just maybe…

"Wonder if there's a reverse effect with this thing," said Sonic, grabbing the tablet.

Pikachu made the mistake of trying to take Majora on solo, and Majora had relative difficulty trying to target a small little guy such as him, it was much easier for Majora to emit dark gas that stunned anyone that breathed it in…which was exactly what Pikachu did. He remained frozen in mid-air, with the occasional twitch in his tail.

"If we get too close to Majora, we'll get killed," said Peach.

"But if we just do nothing, we'll still get killed," added Daisy.

"So how are we supposed to win?" they both asked.

Peach and Daisy heard someone whistling, the kind you hear when someone wants your attention. A few others heard it as well and looked up. Sonic had jumped off the central platform and threw the tablet to Daisy, who caught it with relative ease. When they all saw it and the look Sonic gave Majora, they knew what they had to do.

* * *

The Star Fox crew was still held down to the floor by the super gravity beams that Metal Sonic fired earlier. It took maximum effort just to lift a pinky finger. Since Eggman was already chained to the wall, the super gravity beams had no effect on him. Of course, that didn't mean he could move around freely, not that he could before. However, he did happen to be resourceful enough to kick something towards Fox McCloud. Though it forced him to break a sweat just to turn his eyes, Fox looked to what Eggman had kicked in his direction.

It appeared to be a simple stun gun, rusty and twitchy due to its antique functions in a high-tech battleship, but Fox instantly knew what Eggman wanted him to do with it. It hurt like a bitch, but Fox pulled his hand up to grab the stun gun, or at least the trigger. Metal Sonic was too busy discussing future plans with Andross to notice, though this was a good thing in this case; otherwise, it would take Metal Sonic no effort at all to kick it back away.

"Fox…" grunted Falco, "What are you doing?"

"Saving our asses," Fox grunted back in reply.

He couldn't pick up the stun gun on his own, but he was still able to pull the trigger. Of course, since there was no real target being aimed at, the energy bolt that came out simply hit the desk chair…and bounced off? That was when Fox realized it was not a stun gun. It was a fuelrod with bouncing beams. It was directed away from the chair and onto one corner of the room, then another, under Metal Sonic, which briefly knocked him down, then the device keeping them pinned to the ground, then finally the chains that Eggman was being imprisoned by. As Eggman rubbed his wrists, now able to feel blood flowing through to his hands, Star Fox got up and moved their bodies around, once again feeling lighter and better.

"You know, that could have killed us if it wasn't for that stroke of luck," said Falco to Eggman.

"It was the only choice available," said Eggman, stroking his scruffy stache, "But it worked."

"_Now_ can we leave?" asked Slippy.

"Not until we kick bad guy ass," replied Falco, getting himself ready for a fight.

"No, let's go," said Fox.

"What?" cried Falco.

"We don't stand a chance in here right now," said Fox, "We'll have to leave now, find the others, and come back when he have stronger numbers. For now, let's just escape to that island down there."

"Then we'd better hurry," said Peppy, "Because I think this giant battleship is getting closer and closer!"

Star Fox and Eggman ran out towards the escape pod shuttle, leaving Metal Sonic behind to recover from the sudden jolt in his systems the fuelrod gave him. By the time he was stabilized, an escape pod containing his former prisoners had left the ship.

"Shall we pursue them?" asked Metal Sonic.

"It'd be to no avail," replied Andross, "I can already feel Majora's power waning. Someone or something is depleting him of his power. We will have to rely on our fallback plans."

"But the island…Chao Paradise…we were supposed to…"

"We will," said Andross, "But we will not stay for its destruction. Take the power bomb from its case and place it on another escape pod. Send it directly down the volcano. If it lands among the old artifacts in the _Airwhale_, the entire island will be destroyed…including Chao Paradise."

"I thought you wanted to reclaim those artifacts?" asked Metal Sonic.

Andross looked down with a heavy heart before replying, "If we are to fulfill our plans, then those artifacts, as valuable as they are to me, must be sacrificed. Send the bomb down."

* * *

Everyone understood the plan. While those with the insignias would infuse the tablet with their powers, everyone else would hold Majora at bay so that they wouldn't be struck down in the process. Though Greed earlier said three would suffice to resurrect Majora, it would take more than that to seal him back in the mask.

"We can't hold him off forever!" shouted Bowser, breathing fire at Majora.

"Just a minute!" Daisy shouted back, "You guys ready?"

Those with the insignias got them out in preparation; Mari and Luigi pulled off their gloves and aimed at the tablet, Peach slipped off her high heels and, using her parasol to float, aimed the tip of her foot towards the tablet. Green Toon Link took the hand that wasn't marked by the Triforce and aimed it there as well. Sonic did the same, and Samus Aran turned around, facing her back towards the tablet. They all felt energy flowing through them, as well as that same energy bursting out from their insignias. Out came green and purple waves, infusing themselves into the tablet, which was now changing to a bright aura of gold as opposed to the decrepit gray it had been when Greed used it. Daisy's body vibrated from this power being infused into the tablet, but felt even more of it when she aimed the tablet at Majora's center, firing the same beams directly into him.

"Everyone, get back!" shouted Daisy.

Everyone did so as they heard Majora moan and groan. He let out demonic screams and cries of pain and defeat as the energy of the tablet cut through his arms and legs, as well as send his head spinning off until it faded away, leaving nothing but darkness behind, which itself faded away. Tentacles had been attaching the mask to the body, but now even those were being shrunken down as Majora was sealed back into the mask. In a matter of seconds, the loud, chaotic battle that sent the room shaking had become a dead silence. So silent, in fact, that when Majora's Mask fell back onto the metal floor, it echoed all throughout.

Peach let out a sigh of relief before saying, "That solves one problem."

"But there's still the one outside," said Knuckles.

"Hey wait," said Lucas, "Where'd Darkkoopa go?"

It had suddenly dawned on everyone that Darkkoopa was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Eddie, for that matter. They were all so preoccupied with keeping Majora from entering the Overworld that they forgot to keep an eye on either of them. Now they were both gone, and on the loose in the Overworld.

"Great," said Red Toon Link, "Now we have a crazy, uber-powerful killer koopa on the loose, and he'll probably kick our asses next time we see him!"

"Well that certainly puts a damper on things," said Kamek.

"He will definitely be a problem in the future," said Meta Knight, "But we have a more immediate concern just outside the island. We better deal with it."

* * *

**To be concluded...**

**That's right! The next chapter will be the final chapter of Ressurection (there may or may not be an epilogue). However, as you probably guessed, it's not the end of the story. There will be a third Smash Bros. story that I will be writing soon that continues right from this one (I realized this would be quite a long story if I stuffed the whole thing in here). So stay tuned for that!**

**~The Goon~**


	19. Hate to Say Farewell

**At long last, Final chapter is up! But the story WILL continue in a third fanfic. Enjoy the conclusion!**

* * *

It took quite a bit of time, but Tails managed to go back and forth transporting anyone that couldn't fly or run up the walls to the surface. All that weren't Koopas had to risk a few scratches and scabs sliding down the rocky walls of the volcano's exterior (Koopas easily rolled down like a Goron could). At least there was the sand to provide soft landings for those that had earlier troubles, such as the Toon Links.

"Whose bright idea was it to slide all the way down from the top of a volcano?" asked Red Toon Link.

"It doesn't matter, Red," replied Green Toon Link, "We wouldn't have had a choice either way."

"How are we going to get off this island?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Up there!" exclaimed Peach.

An escape pod was heading towards the island at incredible speed. So much so that when it landed, flames began to erupt from the tip of the pod, forcing the Star Fox crew (plus Eggman) to eject themselves from the pod and parachute down back in front of everyone by the shore.

"Smooth entrance, guys," Bowser remarked sarcastically.

"We were wondering where you guys ended up," said Samus Aran.

"Wait a sec," said Sonic, finally noticing Eggman, "What is HE doing here?"

At that moment, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and even Creerupts into their battle stances upon seeing their familiar enemy, while the Chaos cowered in fear behind them.

"And who are these guys you're working with?" asked Knuckles, "New witless minions, no doubt?"

"Now hold on a second," said Eggman, waving his hands in front of him, "You've got this all wrong!"

"He's right," added Peach, "These guys are Star Fox. They worked with us against the P.V.U."

"This guy helped us escape," said Fox.

"And now I've learned this island grew from the artifacts of my old vessel, the _S.S. Egg Airwhale!"_

"We know," said Tails, "We were down there when Majora was awakened."

"He's been revived?!" asked a shocked Eggman.

"Not anymore," replied Amy, who pointed towards Daisy holding up the empty Majora's Mask.

"So Andross's plan has been set back a bit," added Eggman.

"Andross?" asked Kamek.

"The one who has taken control of Metal Sonic and most of my army!" replied Eggman.

"And the man who murdered my father," added Fox.

"And that's not all," added Peppy, "Apparently he's also attempting to release an entity named Tabuu."

"He's actually going to do it?" asked Prince Albert.

Everone then heard the echo of an owl in the air. As they looked up, Gebora was flying towards them and landed on the tree branch closest to the Links.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news..."

"And here I thought it was his life's sole purpose," muttered Red.

"...But there is another pod on its way to the island. And it contains a Power Bomb heading straight fo. The center of the island."

Everyone gasped while Mario and Luigi exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Amy cried over and over.

"Chao Paradise will be destroyed!" exclaimed Cream.

"There is nothing that can be done about that," said Gebora, "The only thing we can do is escape the island before it is destroyed."

"But we have no way to escape!" cried Daisy.

"Wrong," exclaimed Eggman.

* * *

Eggman led everyone to a large boulder on the side of one of the volcano walls, and after pushing in a moon-shaped rock, the boulder rolled aside, opening a secret passage made completely of metal walls.

"This is the fastest shortcut to a loading dock that's near the ship's core," said Eggman, "There is a ship still there that can not only go underwater, but also fly in the sky. And it's big enough for all of us to fit."

"But what about Princess Zelda?" asked Green Toon Link, "We still haven't found her yet!"

"Or the Yoshis!" exclaimed Peach, "Or Lucario!"

"Lucario?" asked Ash, "He's a Dark Pokemon, but if I find him, I can add him to my collection!"

"And it is unlikely Zelda or the Yoshis are on this island to begin with," said Meta Knight.

"Then where did they go?" asked Green Toon Link.

"We'll have to flee the island in order to live to find out," replied Eggman, "Unless you'd rather join the island in its destruction?"

* * *

Metal Sonic watched from the monitors as the pod with the Power Bomb headed towards the island. He also saw Sonic and his friends head inside the volcano. Curious.

"Why on earth would they do that?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Perhaps they have a death wish?" pondered Andross, "No matter, there is no way off the island. If my precious artifacts must be lost with the island's destruction, then they shall die with it."

He was wrong, and Metal Sonic knew that. They would go to the loading docks. The same ones Metal Sonic failed to stop Sonic years earlier. There certainly was a ship large enough to allow all of them to escape.

Finally, Metal Sonic had information Andross did not. And he would relish it until the time was right.

* * *

There were hardly any lights left functioning in the old docks, and there was certainly a fair share of mold and barnacles growing on the walls. Nonetheless, it was easy to spot the large vessel that Eggman spoke of. Though it had a very thin nose (with a convenient metal moustache that served as a propeller), it also had a very large base and two strong turbine accelerators behind it. The doors that opened showed not just a battle station for the pilot, but also had luxurious seating and refreshments in the main core of the ship. Obviously Eggman intended to use this in the scenario he would need to hide out for an extended period of time, and now it would definitely come to good use. Everyone began to board, though Bowser had a little trouble when all the Chaos tried filling in at the same time.

"Quit buzzing around, me first!" Bowser growled.

Amy was walking along the ramp to board, but stopped to turn around. Just past the dark hole they entered through was Chao Paradise. It had suffered some damage upon fleeing, but now it finally dawned on Amy that it was about to be destroyed for good.

"We'll be fine, Amy," said Sonic, who was leaning on the entrance to the ship, "As long as the Chaos are with us, they'll be safe, with or without Chao Paradise."

Amy nodded in acknowledgement, but still had a hard time accepting it. When the vessel doors finally closed, Amy embraced Sonic harder than she ever had in her life. And this time, Sonic didn't refute her advances. Instead, he hugged her back, making them the only two not watching the island's destruction from the back viewing dock. As the vessel traversed the dark ocean on its new journey, the island began to flood with erupting lava, melting any trees or rocks that got in its path. The bomb's power set off the failing mechanisms of the _Airwhale_, thus causing it to fall apart, sending every piece of the ship down to the very bottom of the ocean floor, destroying all that was inside forever.

* * *

The King of All Cosmos suddenly knelt down in agony. The Prince was just alongside him, and could also feel the sudden change, as well asvase it in his mind. Chao Paradise was gone. The world was certainly in a state of chaos, and despite the threat of restoring that balance unsealing Tabuu, they could no longer afford to sit around and wait.

"We no longer have a choice in this matter, Oh Desperate Prince," the King said, "Start rolling more katamari. Make this right."

* * *

Outside the very seal keeping Tabuu locked up, three shadowy figures all emerged from the dark purple fog that surrounded the vast emptiness of that realm. One had a large head with floating hands, obviously Andross. The second was much smaller, and floated atop a helipad to travel around the much larger individuals, and also wore swirly glasses with a devious grin. The third stood tall with pride, wearing metal all over with the aura of twilight all around him.

"It's done," said Andross, "Chao Paradise is destroyed, and the Katamari are being reborn."

"Are those troublesome finkrats out of the picture?" asked the eccentric Fawful.

"Yes," replied Andross, "Every one of them."

"Good," said Zant, "Then we are that much closer to releasing Tabuu, as well as making things right in the eyes of him."

"Yes, him," added Fawful, "He who grants us the gifts with the pretty wrappings of revival to exact revenge on Red and Green, whom I hate!"

As the three villains resumed consorting with one another, the first crack was made on the seal.


End file.
